


Love Heals

by jasstarbebe



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasstarbebe/pseuds/jasstarbebe
Summary: This is like my first ever ff so if there's any mistake please do let me know ♡ will post soon♡ And the pictures I added this is how they look in the story right now haha





	1. My name is Lee Jaehwan

Jung Taekwoon. A bright kid. He is very tall apparently 183cm, he has longer hair and his built is athletic. Known as the poker face. Number One student of Dream High. He has to change his school because of bullying.

His father, Mr. Jung, who is a very successful business man has a very good image in the society and he is considered as one of the most kind humans in the city. But, is that kind man really kind? Mr. Jung hates Taekwoon because he thinks it was his and Mrs. Jung's biggest mistake ever. He abuses Taekwoon and beats him everyday using various bats and sometimes whips him too like they whip wild animals.

Taekwoon bears these abuses and lives his life thinking he is the biggest burden and needs to die. He has those painful marks all over his wrists and his whole body is covered with those painful red marks which are a result of the "Classes" he got from his father.

Taekwoon has lost his will to live but he remembers the last words of his mother and bears the "classes" he gets everyday. He knows he is the only heir of his father's business and his mom wanted him to take over the business in future. And just because of his mom's wish, Taekwoon lives but without a goal.

He is now being transferred to Oxford High because his father was felt humiliated to see his son getting bullied as he was weak and Mr. Jung was considered as one of the strongest man in the city.

Taekwoon doesn't have a problem with changing schools. He doesn't have friends anyway. He just doesn't care about his life anymore. He self harms everyday, each scar being deep and having long term mark.

His wrists pain but he endures them anyway. If only his mother didn't wanted him alive. But why do his dad hate him? He was curious at first but now he is just living like a living dead body with no emotions at all. He gets hit everyday and he is now habitual of the "classes" even though his fragile body aches as if a truck hit him badly. He endures it. Just for his mom.

☆☆☆☆☆☆  
Today's Taekwoon's first day at his new school Oxford High. He isn't excited about it. Not a bit. He doesn't have any emotions. He wakes up, takes a bath and puts a huge hoodie to hide his scars and face with ripped jeans and sneakers.

He wakes up, takes a bath and puts a huge hoodie to hide his scars and face with ripped jeans and sneakers.

  
He puts his earphones and goes out of house for school ignoring his dad's swearings. As soon as be enters school he is stunned. It is big. Very big. Even bigger than his previous school. He looks at the building for a while and then enters the gate. He is reaching to the channel gate and someone collides with him as he enters.

Taekwoon gives a cold stare to the guy and he runs away scared of Taekwoon. Taekwoon enters school office and is told to meet the Principal. Taekwoon goes to the Principal's rooms and greets, "Hello, My name is Jung Taekwoon and I just got admission to this school."

The principal accepts his greeting and briefs him about the school and then asks Taekwoon to get his schedule from the school office as well as the class number. Taekwoon gets them and looks for his class. "Room number B-2" mumbles Taekwoon while looking for the class. He finds it and enters the classroom and greets his teacher.

Everyone has now their eyes at Taekwoon. The teacher asks him to give introduction and Taekwoon introduces himself in a very soft tone, "Hello, my name is Jung Taekwoon nice to meet you."

The teacher then says, "Taekwoon you can go there and sit beside Jaehwan. Last row second bench." Taekwoon looks up to see the blonde boy staring at him and smiling. Taekwoon gets uncomfortable but reaches his seat anyway. He sits beside Jaehwan and since the lecture has started and everyone's attentive to the teacher. After 4 periods of continuous study, its finally recess. Taekwoon decides to stay in class but suddenly someone puts a hand on his desk and says, "Hello, my name is Lee Jaehwan. You can call me Ken. Its so nice to see one more Korean in this class."

  
Taekwoon looks up and nods his head feeling his heart beating faster. He ignores and continues glancing at the window. Suddenly someone takes his wrist and pulls him out of class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like my first ever ff so if there's any mistake please do let me know ♡ will post soon♡ And the pictures I added this is how they look in the story right now haha


	2. Friends?

_Recap_ :  
 _Taekwoon looks up and nods his head feeling his heart beating faster. He ignores and continues glancing at the window. Suddenly someone takes his wrist and pulls him out of class._  
 **☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆**  
Taekwoon feels his wrists pain but he is too into his thoughts and doesn't notice him being dragged. The wave of thoughts he has in his mind are way too much distracting for him then someone pulling him.

He keeps to be drown in his thoughts as he is completely unknowing of where he is dragged to. Suddenly someone taps on Taekwoon's shoulders and he snaps out of his thoughts scared and falls to the floor.

"Taekwoon! What happened why did you fall?" Ken says.

Taekwoon realizes that he is on the floor and without a thought he stands up to walk back to the class but a hand stops him. He turns around and glares at the person. Taekwoon realizes it's the same Ken guy and softens his glares.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

《 **Ken's** **POV》**  
Taekwoon's glare gave me chills. I swear I was scared. It seemed like some wild beast ready to hunt down its prey. But he softened his glare after a moment.

I was scared as hell for a moment but I gathered my courage and made him sit with others anyhow.

I don't know how did I get that much courage because I am one hell of a soft guy and I would have cried. But I didn't. What is happening? Maybe it's my imagination. I let go of my thoughts and introduce Taekwoon to my friends.

"Hey guys look we have a new friend here!", I speak cheerfully to my friends while waving at them to come to the table.

"Heyyyy" everyone greets us.

"Guys meet Taekwoon! He is new to my class and he is also a Korean! Wheeeee" I say to my friends while making Taekwoon shake hands with them.

Taekwoon glared me probably but I ignored him and made him shake hands with my friends.

"Hello I'm Cha Hakyeon! You can call me N! And I'm the leader of this little group"

"Eommaaaaa!  You're eommaaaa" Hyuk yells and N gives him a death stare. Taekwoon nods and mumbles a little hello. He is so cute. Cute? When did I find this scary guy to be cute? Well no matter how scared I was of him he is cute?

"Hello, I'm Kim Wonshik. You can call me Ravi. I am the most normal human in this group"

"Ey what normal? You snore like a pig tsktsk! Anyways Hey Taekwoon! I'm Lee Hongbin!"

Taekwoon again mumbles a faint hello and nods his head lightly. Gosh he is so cute. Wait why do I keep thinking of him as cute. I brush of my thoughts and tells maknae Hyuk to introduce himself who was eating something like an animal.

"Hewwo, I em HafSankHeeyuk" he says with his mouth full. N hits him and asks him to do it again properly. N surely is the eomma.

"Hello, I'm Han SangHyuk. You call me Hyuk! And I'm the maknae."  
Taekwoon again mumbles a faint hello and I swear I should stop finding him cute but it's so hard to not to. Bell rings and I see now it's our time to go back to class.

I unknowingly take Taekwoon's wrist again and drag him to class. I don't know but I did and I see I was kinda fast and he was breathing heavily due to it. Anyways we reached the class on time and that's what matters right now.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

《 **Leo's POV》**

I remember someone dragging me out of class to somewhere. My wrist hurt. My fresh cuts hurt me. But I was drowned in my thoughts that I didn't care. Like I ever cared. All I cared was my mom who was no more. Why she had to leave me? I feel so alone. And then this cuts I made are my only friends. Yes they are my friends. Atleast they don't leave me. They stay with me.

Suddenly someone touched my shoulders and I snapped out of my thoughts so badly that I fell to the floor. It hurt. Well my whole body aches.

I was about to stand up and leave when some grabbed my wrist again. I glared at him but then after a moment I realized it's the Ken guy. I softened my glare because he was nice to me back there. He takes me to the table and waves to his friends saying he has a new friend for them. Friend? What friend? Who friend? So confusing.

Then I see 4 guys coming towards us. A tanned guy with slim waist came and greeted us first. He seemed angelic and soft hearted. What his name was? Ah yes he asked to call him as N.

I being uncomfortable just could mumble a small hello. I feel so weird. I am unused to such atmosphere. No one was this good to me except my mom. Then suddenly a manly looking guy greeted me hello. Again I could not speak up and I just mumbled. His name was Ravi? Wah such a great name.

I was then greeted by a guy with really beautiful smile and his dimples showed up so nicely. His visuals were really great. Who was he? Ah yeah. He told he was Lee Hongbin. Such a nice name.

And then I see a guy who was literally shoving food in his mouth. His face is so baby like. Epitome of cuteness. Wish I could have a child like that as my kid. What was his name? Ah Hyuk.

I wonder why they are so nice to me? Are they being nice for real or its just a lie? I don't trust people anymore. What happened with my mom made me loose my trust on people.

But these people are just so nice to me i just can't  understand. And I can realize the Ken guy staring at me. He is weird. He speaks so loudly. But nevertheless he is cute. What cute? Jung Taekwoon. Don't let your thoughts sway. You don't trust anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so a new chapter. I hope yall like♡♡ ik its not that great but it's my first time writing one so please do give reviews and suggestions for me to improve hehe love you all♡♡♡


	3. Taekwoonieee

**_Recap:_ **   
_But these people are just so nice to me i just can't  understand. And I can realize the Ken guy staring at me. He is weird. He speaks so loudly. But nevertheless he is cute. What cute? Jung Taekwoon. Don't let your thoughts sway. You don't trust anyone._   
**☆☆☆☆☆☆**

**《** **Leo's POV:** **》**

Finally after a whole tiring day school ends. This new school is nice. I feel it nice because its my first day. I felt the same for my other schools to on the first day. But you know, life happened and all of them turned out to be shit.

Anyway the first day was calm and quite so I am happy about it. But ah...I've go back to my house now....that means...back to that monster.....ah I just wanna die right now. Why mom why? Why did you leave me alone to bear these shits? It'd have been better if I would have been dead anyway.

So I walk out of class putting on my hoodie and my headphones. Ah music is such a medicine. I feel so relieved.

Suddenly I felt someone running behind me so I turn around to look and I see that Ken boy running towards me and yelling my name. Ah he is so damn noisy. He is cute though. Wtf Jung Taekwoon he is not cute! Stop thinking that!

He finally reached to me and is breathing heavily because he had to run quite a bit as I am a speed walker because my legs are quite longer. Poor guy. He still looks cute. Wtf Jung Taekwoon again you found him cute! Whats wrong with you?

"Taekwoonieeeee~ lets go together! I have no one to accompany me with!" Ken says.

"What? With me? You have your friends go with them." I replied.

Ken gave me a pout and I swear it was the most childish thing I ever saw but he looked cute anyway. Yeah this time he was deadly cute.

"Taekwoonieeeeyaaaa they have gone already because their class ended earlier! Now please atleast you don't ditch me!" Ken said.

"Fine." I said giving up.

We started walking towards the gate with silence around us then Ken suddenly turned and went to the other way  
I was surprised but I just kept walking thinking he might have got bored with me and went away. 

I walked a few steps and I heard Ken yelling my name. I turned around to see him in an very pretty car. I was stunned so I kept staring at it without noticing he is in front of me.

"Taekwoonieeeeeee~~ why did you leave me behind~~ I was scared!" Ken yelled while pouting.

"I thought you got bored of me that's why...." I mumbled.

"Awwwww uri Taekwoonieeee is so dumbo hehe I am not bored of you silly I just went to get my car" Ken replied.

"Oh..." I replied still staring at the car.

"Get in! I'll drop you home!" Ken again yelled. Gosh this kid and his yelling.

"It's fine I can walk..." I mumbled and started walking. Then suddenly Ken came out of his car and pulled me and made me get in to the car & before I could even try to exit the car he belted me up with the seat belt.

"Safety is priority!" He said while belting my seat belt. He smelled so nice though. He looked like a prince and smelled like and prince. Prince indeed. My prince. Wtf did I just call him "My"? What has gotten to my head? I was calling him cute and now my? Jung Taekwoon come back to your senses!

So we drove off the school and he asked me the way and I told him.

"Omo! We are neighbours! I just live 3 houses from your house! How did I never see you?!?" Ken yelled in shock. Gosh this kid keeps yelling. So noisy.

"I don't like going out...." I replied.

"Oh! Uri Taekwoonieeeee is sooooooo innocent hehehehe" Ken said and giggled. He is seriously a kid inside a boy's body.

He dropped me at my house and I straight went towards the door ignoring his bye.

As soon as I reached the door I hesitated. I looked around to see if the monster is at home. Oh shit! He is! Nevermind he won't do anything today.

I opened the door and went inside and saw a group of people and my so called dad talking. My so called dad acted so "innocent".... tsk tsk fake.

"Oh my! My Taekwoonie is back home! I missed you so much my child" He said as soon as he so much and ran towards me to hug me. Geez so fake.

"Don't take this seriously. Let them go we have something to do after they are gone." He whispered in the most scariest tone ever into my ears.

"Mmmm" I nodded and the nodded to the guests and went to my room. After washing up I ate what the maid gave to me. It was the same everyday porridge. More like oats in water. I ate it anyway because I had to survive.

I can hear the pretentious laugh of my so called dad and I am so disgusted at his two-faced personality. If only people knew who he really is.

After having food I put up my headphones to listen to music. I had been listening to Britney Spears' "Everytime" lately. The lyrics are so beautiful.

I slept listening to music and I was suddenly woken by a vibration in my phone. It was my dad. He asked me to come downstairs.

Oh God what is he gonna do? I am so scared. Yesterday's beating was really severe and my scars are still fresh. Uhh mom I miss you so much.

I somehow convince myself to go downstairs. As I reached I see him standing with his hands crossed with the most evil expression ever.

"Kneel down." He said. I obeyed him. He then tied me with a rope and then again stood back to his place.

"How was your first day at school? Did you make friends?" He asked.

"Nothing special and no I made no friends." I replied.

"A bastard like you doesn't deserve any friends either! You deserve punishments" He suddenly yelled and took out a baseball bat and started hitting me with it.

"Please leave me! It hurts!" I yelled and cried.

"Shut up! This is what you deserve!" He yelled.

"Please don't! It hurts! Please" I yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a boring chapter but please do vote okay thanks ily all :*


	4. Best Friends

**Recap:**   
_"We are completely conformable with you Taekwoon! You're our friend!" Hakyeon said and others nodded in agreement._

_They want to hang out with me? They think of me as a friend?  Woah. But I don't deserve to be someone's friend but why they want to hangout with me?_  
**☆☆☆☆☆☆**

**《Leo's POV》**

Finally school's over and I get out of my class walking towards the exit. I totally forgot what happened at the canteen. The only thoughts that run in my mind are how am I gonna survive today? Will that monster kill me? No one knows.

As I reached the exit someone grabbed my wrist and stopped me. It was Ken.

"Taekwoon! Where are you going? "Ken asked me.

"Home...." I mumbled.

"Aigooo~~~ my...I mean our Taekwoonie~~ forgot our plan eh?" Ken said.

"Ah..I remember it..." I mumbled.

"Then why are you going home?" Ken asked me in a serious tone. This was the most serious I have ever seen him. Woah this child can be mature.

"Because its you and your friends hanging out, I don't wanna be a burden..." I mumbled again.

"Aigooo~~~ our Taekwoonie is so stupid! Yahhh! You're our friend too!" Ken said.

"But I don't think I deserve this friendship...." I mumbled.

"Friendship is not about who deserves or who doesn't. Friendship just happens. Like us. We are now friends!" Ken said.

"Okay...bu-" Before I could even complete my sentence he pulled me and made me sit in his car and locked the door again as he knew I might try to escape. Ah why is he so sharp.

He gets into the car and I had already tied my seat belt. He looked a bit down seeing that but smiled anyway. Why did he feel down? Only God knows...

"Waaah~~~ our Taekwoonie learnt safety" He giggled.

"Mmmm" I mumbled.

We finally drove off to his home.

When we reached, I got off his car and my jaw dropped at just a glance of his house. Woah...it's huge..like a palace. Even palace is small in front of that.

  
"What happened? You fine?" He asked.

"Yeah....." I mumbled.

"Then lets head inside!" He said and did a gesture due to which two lady servants dressed in milky white and black uniform came and Ken handed them our bags. I hesitated but he took it from me and handled it to them.

I hesitated to get inside but he pulled me inside. His house is so big. As I said it's even bigger than a palace? Am I exaggerating? Nope. I am right. It looks more big from inside.

As he knocked the door, a really beautiful lady wearing really nice and expensive looking clothes opened the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Hiiiiiiiiii mommmmmmmm~~~~" Ken screamed and hugged her.

"Aigooo~~~ my kid" his mom said and hugged him back. Such a sweet view.

She then turned to me and still had that really beautiful smile and no asked Ken, "Who is this handsome young man?"

"It's Leo! Taekwoonie~~ My best friend!" Ken exclaimed.

What? Best friend? Since when? What is happening? He was calling me a friend and now a best friend?

We head inside the house and my jaw drops again looking at the living room. Damn why is everything so luxurious here.

"Mom are the others here already?" Ken asked his mom.

"Yup they're in your room probably fighting about who is the most manliest but I think they're gonna get defeated by someone who is present here" she speaks pointing at me and bursts out laughing.

I get shy but I someone how I hide it. I am good at hiding emotions. Doing it since I was 10. I am pro now. I know it's not something to be proud of but I am.

Ken grabs my wrist and pulls me towards his room. We stand in front of a lift. Wow. He really is so rich. A lift that too at a house. Never thought that. Can't believe he lives 10 minutes away from my house.

As we finally reach his room again my jaw drops. Even his room is so big. I guess my jaw might get dismantled today.

I see Hakyeon, Ravi, Hongbin and Hyuk were already there. As Ken's mom told they were fighting.

"Look who is here!!" Ken yelled.

"Uwaaa Taekwoon! Welcome!!" All 4 exclaimed and ran towards me and kind of hugged me in a group hug? I was so shocked again that I went blank. No one has hugged me since my mom left this world. This felt nice? I don't know why but it did.

I finally sit and stare at them 5 fighting and doing stuff. I smile inside as I didn't see such positive environment since I was 10. They called me for a group picture. I hesitated but Ken pulled me and made me take a picture with them.

"Taekwoon give me your phone!" Ken said to me.

"Mine? Why?" I asked in a faint tone.

"Just give!" He said.

He then took my phone from my hand and typed something into it. Then Hyuk and then everyone took and typed something into it and gave it back to me. There were 5 new contacts:  
Cute Jaehwanie~~♡  
Dance King Hakyeon  
Ravi  
HONGBIN  
King Hyuk  


I never had any contacts in my phone except my dad. I was completely shocked. Ken then again took my phone and dialled his number from my phone and then cut it.

"Talking your number too!" He giggled and saved it and passed it to others.

I could not believe what happened. I was still in shock and my mind went blank. I snapped out when I heard a door opening and saw Ken's mom bring something in and trolley. It was food. Wow never saw such royal stuff in my life.

She made us various dishes. All looked really delicious.

"Kids! You have to eat them all. Don't leave anything on the plate okay! I made it very nicely and put lots of love" she said and made a heart with her fingers.

"Yes mom!" All 5 of them exclaimed.

"They call me mom because I told them to as I consider them as my own kids. You will also call me mom okay!" She said while turning to me and smiled.

As we finished eating his mom got us ice cream. Mine was bigger than the rest as it was my first day. His mom really treated us like her own child.

Finally it was getting dark and all of them went home. Only me and Ken were left. I didn't wanted to go home because I felt quite peaceful here. I somehow gathered my courage and asked Ken,

"Ken......can I stay here tonight?" I asked in a very faint voice. 

"Sure Taekwoonie! Do you want me to prepare a room for you?" Ken asked.

"No I'm fine here!" I mumbled.

"Okay!" He said. 

He then told his mom that I am staying and she was really happy and allowed me to.

"Omo you might not have night clothes. Wait let me give you some." He said.

He then opened his cupboard and searched for something and got me some expensive looking hoodie and lower.

"Do you have something cheaper?" I mumbled.

"These are the only ones I have" he giggled.  
"Okay..." I mumbled.

"Go wash and get changed so that you can sleep okay Taekwoonie~~~" Ken said.

"Mmmm...." I mumbled.

I went inside the washroom and washed myself. Then looked myself in the mirror. My scars started healing. They pained less.

I come out of the washroom and Ken then goes and comes out after washing.

We then sleep on his bed which was quite large enough with him on the right side of the bed and me on the left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this ♡♡♡♡


	5. Hangout? Friends?

_**Recap:** _   
_"A bastard like you doesn't deserve any friends either! You deserve punishments" He suddenly yelled and took out a baseball bat and started hitting me with it._

_"Please leave me! It hurts!" I yelled and cried._

_"Shut up! This is what you deserve!" He yelled._

_"Please don't! It hurts! Please" I yelled._   
**☆☆☆☆☆☆**

**《Leo's POV》**

"Hurts? Huh! A burden like you can hurt others not get hurt yourself!" He yelled.

He hit me till his bat breaks and he throws it towards me and leaves. I was bleeding with new scars all over my body and my clothes torn.

He then came with a drink In his hand and yelled "Clean up this mess and go clean yourself and cook me food!"

Ah...my body hurts and I don't even have strength to even move a limb but I have to be strong. I can't give up. I have to be strong. Be strong for my mom. The only person who loved me. I miss you mom.

I somehow gather strength and walk to take a cloth and clean the mess. I forgot I was bleeding and the blood kept dripping so I wrap myself with a cloth I got from my room and then I could finally clean the mess. Ah my body is paining like hell.

I finally clean myself up and look at the mirror. There are so many new scars. I have so many scars now that counting them seems like counting stars. Ah.. I have to cook now...ah....it's so painful....but I have to endure this....I can't give up..

I cook him a platter and then he asks me to eat the cup noodles that were kept in the fridge. I have been eating cup noodles since I was 10. Ah that's why I love the canteen food even though others in school don't like it much.

After having dinner I literally fall to my bed and doze off to sleep.

Finally I wake up and see its 6AM. Oh thank God I'm up on time and not late for school. I get up forgetting the unbearable pain I have in my whole body and wash myself and get ready for school. Atleast at school I am at peace.

I suddenly hear my so called yelling at phone. I tried eaves dropping and I couldn't hear anything as he already kept the phone. Uh...who cares... I just don't wanna be back here.... I hate it here.... should I run away to somewhere? Oh I definitely should. Jung Taekwoon come back to your senses. You can't run away

I finally take my bag and gets out of house off to school. I get shocked to see the Ken guy standing in front of me. Why is here? Oh no is he helping me dad? I hope not.

"Taekwoonieeeeeeee! Good morning!" he comes running towards me and hugs me. I was totally astonished by this and my whole mind went black.

He then pulls me out of hug and says, "Taekwoon! Good morning! Are you still sleepy? Ey were you watching something all night ehh? He giggles.

"Nothing....I was just studying..." I mumbled.

"Oooo our Taekwoonie was studying oooo" he giggles and winks.

I stutter and then bow my head to him and walk off towards the direction of school. He stops me and says, "Taekwoonie where you going? Let's go school together!!!"

"I don't wanna be a burden..." I mumbled.

"Friends are not burden Taekwoonie!" He said.

Friend? Why do he keeps calling me his friend? I didn't befriend him. Ah he is so clingy. If he wasn't cute I would have smacked him on his face. Ah there I go calling him cute. Seems like the system in my mind has encountered a virus.

He drags me and makes me sit in his car and locks the door before I could even escape. He is fast. He gets into the car too and again belts me up with the seat belt. "Safety!" He yelled. He smelled nice today too. Does he bath in roses?

We finally reach school after a 10 minutes drive. Since I was wearing an oversized hoodie almost covering more than half of my face, everyone was looking me at me thinking who this creepy creature is.

I see the Hakyeon guy and Ravi coming towards us. I try to walk away but Ken stops me. "Oh you're here Ken!" Hakyeon said.

"Who's this?" Ravi asks and then moved towards me and removes my hoodie.

"Oh! It's Takewoon! Hey Taekwoon!" Ravi exclaims.

Woah they remember me. Wow I am amazed.

I nod my head and then we all walk off inside school. I feel less awkward with them today. But where's that child Sanghyuk? I really wanna see him. I really love kids. I would adopt him if I can. 

We finally reach class and settle down. Again I am not listening to what's taught in the class. I love glacing nature. It's really beautiful unlike my life which is completely hell.

"Takewoon! What's the answer to this sum?" The teacher suddenly asks me.

I wasn't listening to her so now I dont know the answer. I then feel someone poking my foot and see Ken is trying to tell me the answer. Oh I got!

"It's 15!" I said.

"Good job Taekwoon! Sit" Teacher said.

I looked at Ken who was feeling proud of himself that he could help. Haha such a child. I bowed to him thanking for helping me and he winked at me. My cheeks turned red and I turned my head to the other side. I didn't wanted him to see it.

Finally it's  recess. Yesterday's dinner wasn't enough for me so I was quite hungry. Also I didn't had breakfast so I just run towards canteen.

I sat at a bench and I was about to eat when I saw that Ken guy running towards me.

"Ah! Taekwoon! You were here!! I looked for you in the whole school! And why are you sitting here alone? Come with me!!" He said along grabbed my wrist and took me to table where Hakyeon, Ravi, Hongbin and Sanghyuk were sitting.

Ken made me sit beside Sanghyuk and he himself sat in front of me. Sanghyuk was totally shoving his food but he looked cute. I so wanna adopt him. I unknowingly pat his head and he looks at me shocked then gives a smile. I realise what I did and put my hood on. I am so embarrassed.

"Guys lets hangout today!!!!" Ken suddenly yelled.

"Okay okay don't need to yell. But where?" Hongbin asked.

"At my house! My parents are out for for a business trip so let's have lots of games and food" Ken said.

"Yes! Let's do it then" Others yelled.

"Taekwoon you're also coming okay!" Ken said looking at me.

"Me? I don't know... I don't think everyone is comfortable with me being there...." I mumbled.

"We are completely conformable with you Taekwoon! You're our friend!" Hakyeon said and others nodded in agreement.

They want to hang out with me? They think of me as a friend?  Woah. But I don't deserve to be someone's friend but why they want to hangout with me? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again a small chapter! Hope you all like ♡♡♡


	6. Success

**_ Recap: _ **

_**《Ken** **'s POV》** _

_I was monitoring the cameras when I saw in one of those that Taekwoon is being scolded. I turned on the audio and was shocked to find what is gonna happen._

_Ken: GUYS! IT'S TIME! GET READY AND MEET ME OUTSIDE TAEKWOON'S HOUSE!_

_All: Okay!_

_I dialled Mr. Smith's number who is a Police Superintendent and notified him. I also called Mr. Park who works in MSG News. I am going all out today. Taekwoon, I'll save you._

**☆☆☆☆☆☆**    

 **《Ken** **'s POV》**   

I rushed towards Taekwoon's home and I see Mr. Smith and Mr. Park both are already there in their civil dresses. Even N, Ravi, Hongbin were also present. We didn't let Hyuk come as he is still underage to see all this. 

"Mr. Smith we have to catch him red handed lets just attack when he starts" I said.

"Yup Ken, that's the best also Mr. Park is here so he can also film the scenario so that we have concrete evidence against Leo's father. He is famous among the youngsters for his youth benefiting schemes. We need to get solid proofs against him." Mr. Smith said.

"Yes I agree with you Mr. Smith. I'll let my crew ready. Just give us a signal." Mr. Park said.

"Ok so we have already planned right? Let's go!" I said.

We all get into his house and hide. We can hear voices from a room, like someone crying for help. It surely is Leo.

I showed a thumbs up to Mr. Smith who signalled Mr. Park. Me and Mr. Smith along with Mr. Park and others barged into the room and I gasped at the sight in front of me. Taekwoon was completely naked and was bleeding like hell. His father had chain in his hands. Hell, he used chains to beat him today? WTF

"Mr. Jung! You're under arrest for abusing your son. Surrender or we have to use force." Mr Smith yelled.

"WTF IS THIS? DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? MY FOLLOWERS WILL NOT LEAVE YOU!!!" Mr. Jung roared.

"We have recorded the whole scenario and we also have many other solid proofs to prove. You're done for." Ken said.

"YOU ALL WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Mr. Jung yelled and attacked us with the chain but Mr. Smith's men caught him and he was handcuffed.

"Meet you in the court!" I said.

Mr. Smith took Mr. Jung and I ran towards Leo. He was badly injured and he couldn't move. I got scared and took him in my hands and ran outside.

I put Leo in my car and drove it towards the hospital. I could've called an Ambulance but I was too scared so I drove him myself.

He was rushed into the ICU and was being operated. I sat outside but I was too scared that I  didn't notice that N, Ravi and Hongbin were there. N came and hugged me. I hugged him back and I started crying. I was too scared.

"Aigoooo Ken... don't cry! Everything will be alright!" N said.

"Hyung I'm really scared" I said.

"Don't worry we are here, everything will be fine!" N said.

"Mr. Lee, the Patient had lost a lot of blood but we were able to save him. Congratulations." Said the doctor and shake hands with me.

"Can I go meet him?" I asked.

"Yes definitely! But see to it he isn't disturbed much. He seems to have gone through severe stress for a long time." Doctor said.

"Yes... when will he discharged?" I asked.

"Well we have to run 2-3 more tests and after that he can be discharged. But he is strictly prescribed Bed rest for a week." Doctor said.

"Yes thank you doctor!' I said.

Taekwoon had some tests run. Results came positive. He had no internal injuries except small fractures which need only about a week to heal. I took him to my home and took care of him. I even told my parents that I love him and I can't live without him. To my shock my parent's were happy instead of being mad at me and my mom was so happy to get a handsome guy as my boyfriend.

Finally after like almost 2 weeks, Taekwoon started to feel better and I started taking him to small walks. Walking small distances helped his muscles to come out of the 2 weeks rest they had and Leo's fractures were completely healed. 

_** (Time Skip 2 more weeks) ** _

Leo has been staying with me now. His dad was sentenced to 10 years in prison and all his property was named to Leo. He actually went back to live in house but he kept having nightmares and hence, I took him back with me. Atleast his nightmares have reduced here.

"Hey Leo...umm you know....umm we've never been on a date....umm let's go to one?" I said.

"Date? what? Okay.....but I don't want to trouble you...." Leo said.

"How is going on a date with my boyfriend trouble? Lets go on a date this friday!" I said.

"Umm.... okay...." I said.

 **《Leo** **'s POV》**   

Hell. A date. You know what I am thinking now? Yes you're right. Look at me. I am such a filthy looking human and then there's Ken who is such a handsome Greek God like Human. I am in no comparison to him. Should I take help from someone? Ah yes! N! He reads alot of fashion magazine! He can atleast help me select clothes! And so, I called N.

_"Hey N....can I come over?"_

_"Suddenly? Waeyo?"_

_"I need your help"_

_"Okay! I will wait for you!"_

_"Thanks!"_

I hung up. Thank God, Ken's not at home or else he would have bombarded me with questions.

I sneak out of the Lee Mansion and it took me like 20 minutes to just get of that house. Damn perks of being at a huge house. 

I run toward's N's house. I finally reached and ringed his bell. 

"Oh Leo, you're here! Get inside" N said.

I get inside his house and he handed me some water since I was short on breath due to running.

"So what do you need my help with?" N asked.

"Umm....Ken wants me to go to a date with me....but I don't feel confident...umm like you know he is so handsome and I am just so ugly...." I mumbled.

"Aigoooo....You're not ugly! But yeah I can give you a little makeover! But you have to trust me on that okay? I hope my makeover will boost your confidence!" N said.

"Umm....fine.....Okay...." I mumbled.

"Good! Let's start!" N said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Ken saved Leo.! Now it's time for Keo couple for a date! Would N be able to give him a great makeover? Stay tuned <3 If you like this chapter please vote and comment <3 XOXO


	7. That shook me..

**Recap:**   
_I come out of the washroom and Ken then goes and comes out after washing._

_We then sleep on his bed which was quite large enough with him on the right side of the bed and me on the left._   
**☆☆☆☆☆☆**

**《Leo's POV》**  
Since I didn't want to go home last night I stayed at Ken's. I didn't trust him much but yesterday I don't know why but I wanted to stay at his place instead of going home and facing that monster. It's weird right?

Anyways what means right now is I had one peaceful sleep last night since I was 10. It felt great? Okay I don't really know how it feels after a peaceful sleep so I'll call it great.

I woke up and realize someone was holding me on my waist. I got shocked thinking I was chained to something. I panicked and removed my blanket to realize it was Ken. He was holding me while sleeping. He looked so cute sleeping. Jung Taekwoon.... you again called him cute? Get back to your senses.

"Wake up Ken! It's morning! We have to go to school!" I said hoping he wakes up and frees me from his hold. I felt weird like that. Like my cheeks getting warm. What is this feeling?

"Mmmm yes Mom I am awake" he said this while still sleepy and thought I am his mom gave me a kiss on the cheek. My eyes went wide and my cheeks felt like burning. Did he just....

Ken then realizes something and gets panicked as he falls down the bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that... I thought it was my mom...." Ken said in a very shaky voice. He developed a red tint on his cheeks. Is he blushing? But why?

"It's okay I understand...." I mumbled. I don't really like to think deeper and like to keep my thoughts as it. Easier and not complicated. 

"Taekwoonie... I'm-"

"It's okay Jaehwanna~ don't need to apologize~~ I understand...." I mumbled.

"Yayyyyyy Taekwoonie forgave me yayyyyy~~ now I will go take a shower!!" Ken said.

"Mmm..." I mumbled.

Ken went to shower and came out after 20 minutes. Wow he takes plenty of time to bath.

"Taekwoonie~~ I realized you didn't get any clothes so let me get you some!" Ken said.

"It's okay I can wear what I wore yesterday..." I said.

"No!! I don't want you smelly!" Ken said while holding his nose.

"Fine....get me some hoodie and jeans if any...." I said.

"Yeeeeee~~~" He said in a merry voice.

He then got me a really nice hoodie. It was really soft and comfortable to touch. Gosh how expensive it might be.

As I walk into the shower my jaw drops again. Last night I didn't realize how royal his bathroom looked. I never thought that even bathrooms are this huge.

So I removed my clothes and tried starting the shower. But no matter how I turn the tap it won't start. I got really tensed and inattentive of my condition I called Ken.

"Yeeeeee~~~" he replied.

As Ken entered the bathroom towards my shower he looked at me who was completely undressed. He turned away blushing madly and I asked "How do I turn on the shower?"

He replied hiding his blushing.. "Pu-Pu-Pull the tap instead of tu-tu-turning..." and ran away hiding his face. I didn't realize what has happened until I saw down and realized I was completely undressed and Ken saw me like that. I felt hella embarrassed. Why am I so careless?

I shower anyhow and come out of the bathroom.  And see Ken still hitting his cheeks softly trying to remove the redness.

"Sorry Jaehwan.... I didn't realize my condition until you left.... I didn't mean anything wrong..." I said.

"It's okay Taekwoonie~~" he said.

As I was about to say something his mom came with a breakfast in a huge trolley like tray and of course my jaw dropped. Why didn't I notice all these last night? Maybe I was tired. How royal this is though.

"Kids finish breakfast completely then I'll ask the drive to drop you both to school!" She said in a merry tone.

"My handsome kid Taekwoonie~ did you sleep well? I hope Ken didn't irritate you whole night with his lame jokes" she said while giggling. She is funny just like her son.

"Eommaaaaaa~~~" Ken said pouting his lips.

"Haha I was joking my baby~~ mommy loves you a lot my son" she said and left.

As I took the first bite I was literally shook. It tasted really amazing. It had been a really long time that I've had home food. It felt really good.

As soon as we both finish breakfast we left for school. As we entered school I saw the other 4 friends were waiting for us. Friends? Did I call them friends? Woah what is happening to me.

"Yahhhh~~~ you both are late today!" N yelled.

"But we're on time I suppose?" I mumbled....

" You both are late for meeting me!" He said and hugged us. N is clingy but cares for us a lot. He literally is like a mom.

We all enter school and walk towards our class. Ah again...these boring classes.

Somehow the school finishes and I realize it's time to go back to home... Home? More like hell. Anyways be strong Jung Taekwoon.

I walk towards my house without letting any of the five of them know. I don't want them to know what I go through everyday. They might leave me if they come to know.

I race towards my home and finally I am in front of the door. I see my so called Dad's car outside. Ah he is home..

As I enter the house I see him standing in front of me with his hands folded and quite a scary expression.

"Where were you the whole last night?" He yelled at me.

"I was at a friend's...." I mumbled.

"Friend? Huh...don't think they are your friend... that person might have pitied you for how ugly and useless you are and gave you a shelter. Oh I see you wearing some new clothes. Doesn't suit you..." He said and tore off my hoodie and my jeans and threw me out.

"Stay outside whole day. I'll let you in at night. Till then stay outside!" He yelled.

"Please don't do this it's really cold outside!!!" I begged.

"If you want to beg go to your so called friend and not to me!" He yelled and shut the door.

It's really cold. Even thought the sun is out its still really cold. I start freezing in cold. I think I will die today...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall like this chapter! Will post the next chapter ASAP! ♡


	8. I Thought I Lost You!

** Recap: **   
_"If you want to beg go to your so called friend and not to me!" He yelled and shut the door._

_It's really cold. Even thought the sun is out its still really cold. I start freezing in cold. I think I will die today..._   
**☆☆☆☆☆☆**

**《Leo's POV》**

I keep on banging the door hoping someone will open. I don't know for how long I did as I passed out due to cold. It was really very cold probably 2°C. At that temperature without any proper clothing anyone would freeze and I was no exception.

I woke up in a room. It was warm. But it didn't look like my room nor like any other room in my house. Where am I?

"Nurse please check his blood pressure" I hear those words before I opened my eyes. So, I'm at a hospital.

"Oh, Good Morning Mr. Taekwoon. Finally you're awake. You were unconscious for 2 days." Said the doctor when he saw I woke up.

"2 DAYS?!?!??!?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, apparently your father wasn't at home as he had to go somewhere and he thought you are staying at your friend's so he locked the house but you came back and you probably had a fight with someone as you’re your clothe were found torn up. After that you froze in the cold and passed out. Your neighbour found you lying outside in the cold and brought you here. Did you have a huge fight? What are those scars?" Replied the doctor.

"Yes he had a huge fight with one of my enemies who came to murder me!!!" My father rushed in and said.

"Ah I see. Please take care of your son and provide him extra keys so that this doesn't happen in future. Have a good day." Doctor said.

"Yes. He is too precious to me I'll really take better care from now." Replied my so called dad.

"Good day. I'll take my leave." Replied the doctor.

That story sounded out of place. But I can't do anything but accept it. As soon as the doctor left my father returned to his real self. "You piece of burden couldn't you just die? Never mind. The hospital bill will be cut from your pocket money." Said my so called dad and left the room.

I sat there wondering about the whole scenario and I looked for some water. I saw my phone. Oh Damn! 300 messages and 100 missed calls! That too all from Ken! What is this kid up to?!?!?!

I dial up Ken's number and he immediately picks up my call.

"OH MY GAWD TAEKWOON WHERE WERE YOU?!?!?! YOU DIDN'T COME TO SCHOOL FOR 2 FREAKING DAYS!!!! YOU KNOW HOW FREAKING ANXIOUS I WAS? I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!!!" He yelled on the phone.

"I....I....I'm at hospital..." I replied in a weak tone.

"WHAT???? HOSPITAL????? WHICH HOSPITAL???? I AM COMING THERE!!!" He yelled.

"You don't need to....." I replied.

"I NEED TO. TELL ME OR I'LL HAVE MY MEN FIND YOU." He again yelled.

"F....F....Fine... I'm at Blueberry Hospital." I mumbled.

"OK! I AM COMING OVER." he yelled and cut the call.

What is wrong with this kid? Why is he so hyper just because I'm at the hospital? Well to be honest I do miss seeing him so I think it’s good he is coming here? Well I don't even know why I miss him in the first place but oh well...

I was playing with my phone when Ken suddenly barged into my room and ran towards me and hugged me tightly. He was crying? Why?

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" He yelled.

"Sir please lower your voice. This is a hospital." The nurse said.

"Ah. Sorry." Said Ken and turned towards me.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" He said.

"I had a fight with my father's enemy and froze in cold." I replied.

"Aigooooo~ our Taekwoonie! But how did you even freeze? I think you were that very warm hoodie that time?" He asked.

"It got torn during the fight." I lied.

"Ah I see. Please take care of yourself." He said.

"Can I ask something?" I said.

"Sure." He replied.

"When we were on the phone what did you mean by losing me?" I asked.

"Th...That...ah...I mean...um...by losing you I mean that I would be losing a best friend... you are our best friend you know....." He stuttered.

"It's fine. I understand." I replied.

"OH! I FORGOT! HERE IS YOUR GET WELL SOON GIFT!" He suddenly exclaimed and clapped his hands 2 times.

2 people with a huge teddy bear came into the room.

"There's no need for this....." I mumbled.

"There is! You know soft toys help in keeping you cheered up!" He said and forcefully gave me the teddy bear. Not gonna lie but it was really cute and it was probably the first present I ever received since I was 10.

"Thanks Ken..." I mumbled.

"Yayyyy! That means you liked the present right?!?!?" He exclaimed in joy.

"Yes I did..." I mumbled.

"Yayyyy! When are you gonna be discharged though?" He asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Wait I'll ask your dad!!" He said.

"NO! DON'T!" I exclaimed.

"Geez. Let me ask" he said and ran out of the room.

Oh no he went to my dad. Hope he doesn't do anything to this kid. This kid is too innocent to be hurt.

Ken again barged in. Why is he in such a hurry? I am not even running away lol.

"YOU CAN GO HOME TONIGHT!" He exclaimed.

"Oh....that's.....good...." I mumbled. Good my foot... I thought.

"A great news! Since your father agreed, you're staying at my place tonight! Yayyyy!" He exclaimed.

"WH....WH.....WHAT? My father agreed?" I exclaimed.

"Yes of course. After all he is your dad. He is as good as you are." He said.

Huh my Dad and good? What a lie.

It was evening and I got discharged. Ken held me and helped me out of the room. I see my father standing outside showing off his fake smile.

"Please take care of my precious Taekwoonie today!" He said.

So fake. He should go act in dramas. His acting is so good huh.

"Yes I will!" Ken said.

"I agreed because I don't want people to know your reality." My so called dad whispered in my ears.

Oh yeah my reality. I'm a burden. No wonder he agreed. He wants maintain his image as a "Good Dad".

Finally Ken helped me to walk the corridors until I reached his car. WHAT? I SEE A FREAKING LIMOUSINE.

"A...A....Limousine?" I asked.

"Yes so that you can sit comfortably!" Ken said radiating a smile.

"It wasn't necessary...." I said.

"Shhhh....stop with the formalities!" Ken giggled.

Sigh. I don't even have energy to argue. I agree to whatever he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter! I'm proceeding the story a bit slowly so that you'll can enjoy it! ^^ please do vote and comment if you like ♡♡♡


	9. Silent

**Recap:**   
_"A...A....Limousine?" I asked._

_"Yes so that you can sit comfortably!" Ken said radiating a smile._

_"It wasn't necessary...." I said._

_"Shhhh....stop with the formalities!" Ken giggled._

_Sigh. I don't even have energy to argue. I agree to whatever he says._   
**☆☆☆☆☆☆**

**《Leo's POV》**

Finally after 30 minutes we reach Ken's home. Wow his home can take in a whole limousine. Wait, I already know it can take in hundreds of those why am I even surprised lol.

He helped me get out of the car. Like a real prince. I had called him prince a very few number of times but today he was also  acting like one. Jung Taekwoon, what has gotten into you? Stop calling him a prince now.

We finally get inside the house. I'm using a walking stick because I'm still too weak to walk on my own.

As soon as I entered the house, Ken's mom came running towards us she looked worried.

"Oh my God! What happened to my handsome kid?! Are you okay?!?!" She just literally shot questions at me like a mom does when her child is hurt.

"Nothing...." I mumbled.

"Don't lie to me Taekwoon.... I told you, you're Ken's best friend that means you are my son now... Don't hide things from me" She said.

"Nothing I just passed out because of the cold....." I mumbled.

"Shhh Taekwoonieee tell her how brave you were! Mom!! He fought with his father's enemy very bravely but his clothes were battered and he ended up freezing."Ken said.

"Aigoooooo my handsome child is so brave!! Mom is proud!!" She said happily. She really treats me like her child.

"Mom if you give us permission, can we go  inside the house? Taekwoon is still weak" Ken said.

"Ah yes yes! Should I prepare a separate room for Taekwoon or are you comfortable staying with Ken?" Ken's mom asked me.

"Pre....." I was cut off by Ken who said "We're okay in the same room! It's very big already!"

"Okay! I'll make some food for you kids and bring in a moment! Any special requests?" She asked.

"No...." I mumbled.

"Eyyy! Don't be shy! I told you to treat me as you treat your mom Taekwoon!" Ken's mom said.

"Umm....fine....can I have some coffee too?" I asked feeling embarrassed.

"Sure my handsome kid!" She said and giggled. She and Ken are so alike.

Ken helped me get to his room. We didn't have to walk much because his room is near  the lift.

We finally entered his room. As usual, it was huge  and rather quiet because the other 4  weren't here now.

"Taekwoon do you want to have a shower?" Ken asked.

"Yes....I feel weird since I haven't showered for two days." I replied.

"Okay I'll get you some comfortable clothes so that you can wear them and be relaxed." Ken said.

"There's no need...." I said.

"Shhh....stop saying no!! You're wearing what I'm giving okay?!" Ken said.

"Fine....." I replied.

I went inside the bathroom with the clothes he gave me. But as I was weak, he had to help me get there. He asked me to use the bathtub as I was too weak for a shower right now.

I sat in the bathtub trying to bathe when I accidentally brushed one of my wounds causing it to bleed and turn the water in the bathtub red. I let out a scream which was probably audible to the person outside.

Ken rushed inside hearing my scream and he was shocked to see the scene. I was inside the tub with my wound bleeding. He looked at me shocked. I think he saw my scars. Now he is gonna leave me too.

"OH MY GAWD TAEKWOON WHAT IS ALL THIS? WHY DO YOU HAVE SO MANY SCARS?!?!?!" Ken asked me in a high tone.

"Remember I fought with my dad's enemy...." I replied.

"THOSE SCARS ARE TOO MANY FOR A FIGHT OF FEW MINUTES TAEKWOON!!!!" Ken yelled.

I couldn't say a word. My mind was completely blank and I couldn't come up with an excuse. Ken started crying looking at my condition and came running to hug me. I was shocked at first but then hugged him back. Maybe this is what I needed right now. Some affection.

Ken pulled back from the hug and helped me get out of the tub. Thank God I was wearing my underwear or else it'd have been added to one of my embarrassing moments.

He helped me walk out of the bathroom even though I insisted that I am fine enough and I can walk myself he wouldn't leave me. He helped me put on some clothes. And all this time he couldn't stop his tears. He then gave me  first aid for the wound and asked me to rest.

Even though I was not in mood to rest I didn't deny it as I didn't have energy to argue. Suddenly his mom came in with breakfast and she was surprised to see me still in bed.

"Taekwoon~ didn't you bath? Why are you still sleeping? Are you sick?" She asked.

"I'm f..." I was cut off by Ken who said "He has a fever. Let him rest. He'll get better by tomorrow."

"Ah! I'll send in some medicines. Ken do you want me to call the doctor for him?" She asked Ken.

"No it's not that bad mom. He should get better with some rest." Ken said.

"Okay. Taekwoon you're not going to school today . Ken get ready for school" she said.

"Mom let me stay and take care of Taekwoon" Ken said doing aegyo to his mom.

"Aigoooo your aegyo is too strong Ken!! Fine stay...don't bother him with your lame jokes much okay?" She said.

"Yes boss!" He said while giving a salute to his mom. Haha this kid is so random.

"Haha! Take care of Taekwoon okay? And Taekwoon.. Get well soon! Also don't forget to eat breakfast!" She said and left the room.

I sighed in relief. Thank God she didn't find what actually happened. Ken was comparatively silent today. He helped me get up and made me sit comfortably and served me breakfast. Such a prince. Oh wow Jung Taekwoon you again called him a prince.

As I finished breakfast I picked up my phone to scroll through my FB. I have  received like 30 messages from the 4 other kids. They are worried since i haven't gone to school for a few days. Aish why are they even worried for someone like me.

As I was scrolling, suddenly my so called dad called. Oh God what is he gonna do now.... I was scared but answered the call anyway.

"H...H....Hello...." I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter folks! Hope yall like! Drama next chapter ㅋㅋ


	10. My Ken

**_ Recap: _ **   
_As I finished breakfast I picked up my phone to scroll through my FB. I have  received like 30 messages from the 4 other kids. They are worried since i haven't gone to school for a few days. Aish why are they even worried for someone like me._

_As I was scrolling, suddenly my so called dad called. Oh God what is he gonna do now.... I was scared but answered the call anyway._

_"H...H....Hello...." I said._   
**☆☆☆☆☆☆**

**《Leo's POV》**

"Hello my so called precious son....I think you're doing fine at your friend's right? Well not for long. You need to return today. We have some job to do." My so called dad said and cut the call.

UGHHHH WHY? WHY? I was just at peace and now you want me to come back to that hell. Ugh I don't have a choice... if I don't go he's gonna hunt me down anyway.

"Umm... Ken I have to go back home today...." I said.

"Why?!?! Suddenly???" Ken asked.

"My so- I mean my dad is missing me...." I mumbled.

"Ahhh...I understand...fine you can go, after school my butler Louis will drop your stuff at your house" Ken replied.

"But I didn't bring anything except the clothes I wore...." I said.

"The clothes you picked are now yours...." he replied.

"Ken, keep them with you. If I had to sleep over again...I don't want more new clothes then so yeah keep them okay?" I said.

"Uhhh fineeeeee...." Ken replied.

"Good..." I mumbled.

After breakfast we got ready and went to school.

It wasn't an interesting day. Same boring routine. Nothing interesting.

Finally... the bell rang and we can go home. Heh home. Call it hell Jung Taekwoon.

I finally start to walk toward home, putting on my earphones and listening to music. I was listening to CLC's new song "Hobgoblin". It’s such a great song. Even though I don't particularly listen to up-tempo stuff I loved it anyway.

As I was walking I realized Ken didn't come asking to drop me at my home. It felt weird...

I finally reach my home and knocked on the door. My dad opens the door with such a huge evil smile. I was scared but I pretended like I wasn’t.

"Finally you're home. Come in we have some work to do." He said in the most evil tone.

He dragged me inside and ripped my bag off my shoulders.

"It's been days since I disciplined you...." He said.

He tied my hands with a rope and made me kneel in front of him and brought a baseball bat with small spikes on it.

"So let’s count your mistakes and for every mistake you get 5 hits." He said.

"No.... please..... don't....I-" before I could finish he started hitting me. Ugh it hurt so much.

He named about 30 mistakes, at least that’s what I remember before  passing out...so I got hit more than 150 times... oh these wounds. I sure did.

I tried to move but it hurt too much. Most of my older wounds are also bleeding now. Gahh how am I gonna go to school tomorrow like this.... again long hoods and jeans ugh.

I somehow drag myself to my bathroom and wash myself up and clean up my wounds. I hate my life. I don't know why I promised my mom that I'll be strong. I regret it.

Suddenly my phone rang. I pick up and see its Ken. I see its 12AM. Why is this kid calling me now? OH SHIT 50 MISSED CALLS.

"Umm... Hi......" I answer anyhow.

"TAEKWOON!!!! WHY WEREN'T YOU PICKING????" Ken yelled onto the phone.

"I was asleep and my phone was silent...." I replied.

"DON'T LIE TO ME. DID YOU DO SOMETHING YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE?" Ken yelled again. Gosh this child.

"No... I didn't... don't worry....." I said.

"FINE BUT IF YOU DID SOMETHING YOU SHOULDN'T THEN BEWARE I'M NOT LEAVING YOU UGH IDK WHY DO I LO- I mean bye meet you tomorrow...” He said and cut the call.

"Umm...okay?" I said and put the phone away. It was weird? Sometimes I feel he’s high on drugs.

Somehow I fell asleep and managed to wake up in time for school. My body hurts but I am going to school its better than staying here.

I get ready after doing the chores and get out of my house to head to school. A familiar car with a familiar person was standing outside the gate. Ken looked so good today.

  
He was wearing a dark red turtleneck with a peach sweater paired with dark red trousers. Gosh he looked so beautiful.

"HIIII TAEKWOONIE GOOD MORNING READY TO GO TO SCHOOL????" He greeted me in his loud voice as usual.

"Umm....you here?" I asked.

"Just came to pick you up! You're still weak!" Ken said.

"I'm fine Ken.... there wasn't a need for you come pick me up...." I mumbled.

"Pshhh....get into the car....I am done listening to your complaints." Ken said and literally dragged me into thecar.

He fastened the seat belt as soon as I was in the car thinking I might escape.

"Don't worry I'm not running away...." I mumbled.

"Hehehehehehe fine fine and if you do ill handcuff you to the seat okay Hehehehehehe" Ken giggled. Such a kid.

We finally reach school and Ken helps me get out of the car. I first denied but then I can't win and I gave up and he helped me get out. I can see people staring at us weirdly. UGH I DON'T LIKE WHEN PEOPLE STARE AT ME.

"This Taekwoon guy is close to my Ken these days.... I think I need to teach him a lesson...." Someone whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter folks! Love you all♡♡♡
> 
> Also a small drama next chapter.


	11. Love?

_ **Recap:** _   
_We finally reach school and Ken helps me get out of the car. I first denied but then I can't win and I gave up and he helped me get out. I can see people staring at us weirdly. UGH I DON'T LIKE WHEN PEOPLE STARE AT ME._

_"This Taekwoon guy is close to my Ken these days.... I think I need to teach him a lesson...." Someone whispered._   
**☆☆☆☆☆☆**

**《** **Leo's** **POV》**

We finally are done with first half of the school. Ah it's just first half still I'm tired as hell. Whatever its recess now and I can gain some energy by eating lunch.

"TAEKWOONIE LET'S GO TO CANTEEN" Ken yelled. Haha I'm now adapted to his yelling.

"Mmmm...." I mumbled.

"Oh wait I'll be back from restroom in 5 minutes you join the others in the canteen till then okay???" Ken said.

"Okay....." I said.

I walked towards the canteen and I see the 4 kids are already present there. Hongbin waved at me and I walked toward them slowly and sat beside Hyuk.

"LEO HYUNGGGG!!! HERE'S A CHOCOLATE FOR YOU!!! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!" Hyuk yelled and gave me a huge box of chocolate.

"WHAT? YOU NEVER GAVE US SUCH NICE CHOCOLATES????" Ravi yelled.

"IT'S BECAUSE TAEKWOONIE HYUNG IS MY FAVOURITE!!!" Hyuk yelled and gave me a hug.

I got shocked as he hugged me. I was never anyone's favourite person. This is all so new to me.

"Waahhh....look at him changing teams.." N said laughing.

"By the way Taekwoon, where's Ken? Didn't he come to school today?" Ravi asked.

"He went to restroom....he should be back by now...." I mumbled. Oh shit I forgot about Ken. It's been 10 minutes and he hasn't come back yet.

"Ah he might be looking at the mirror and admiring himself tsk" Ravi said and everyone laughed.

I laughed too but I don't know why but my instinct says it isn't right. Something's wrong.

It had been like 30 minutes and Ken didn't return yet. I was getting worried now.

"Where the heck is Ken? Why didn't he come yet?" Hongbin said.

"It doesn’t feel right. I think he is in danger." I said.

"Everyone let's split up  and find him." N said.

"Okay!" We replied and ran out of the canteen.

I was running like it was some apocalypse. I ran into every class every department looking for him. But all in vain.

"Have you seen Ken?" I ask one of our juniors.

"I......I.....s.....saw..... Someone hit him and kidnapped him" Said one of them.

"WHERE IS HE?!?! WHO TOOK HIM?!?!?" I asked.

"I c....c...can't t...tell you... but I can tell you the....the location..." he said.

"EVEN LOCATION IS ENOUGH BUT TELL ME!!!" I literally yelled.

"He is at the small abandoned hut behind the school where no one goes..." he said.

"Okay thanks!" I replied.

"Please don't tell anyone that I told you..." He said.

"I'll pretend we didn't talk okay?" I replied and ran towards the hut and messaged others on the way. I asked them to inform this to the principal too.

I found it and barged into it. It was empty but then I saw Ken tied up to a pole. His head had a scar which was bleeding.

As I entered the hut the door closed by itself. I see a guy and 4 oters with him smirking at me.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO KEN?!?!??!" I yelled.

"It's your fault Jung Taekwoon. You came between me and him!!!" He said and punched me in the face.

"HOWON NO!!!!! DON'T HIT MY TAEKWOON!!!!" Ken yelled.

"And why wouldn't I not do that? He came between us and now he has to pay." Howon said and started punching me. As I was weak I couldn't bear the impact and coughed up blood.

"Ah you're so weak! Anyways now see  me make Ken mine in front of you!" Howon said and gave an evil laugh.

Howon went upto Ken and kept his hand on Ken's cheek and took it to his waist and got closer to him. He grabbed Ken's hair and brought his lips closer to Ken's neck and said, "Mhmmm baby you smell so great!!! I'll have a great feast baby"

He was about to put his lips on Ken's when suddenly someone barged into the hut. It was Ravi, N, Hongbin and Hyuk. I was on the floor bleeding heavily.

"LEAVE KEN OR IT WILL BE THE LAST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE!!!!" Ravi yelled.

"Tell Taekwoon to leave Ken and not me you mofo!!!" Howon said.

Ravi got angry and pulled Howon grabbing his collar and started punching him. Howon's other 3 friends came back inside and N, Hongbin and Hyuk took care of them.

The principal then came running with other faculties and was shocked at the sight.

"WHAT DID JUST HAPPEN HERE?" The Principal yelled.

"Apparently Howon kidnapped Ken and tried to do things to him and also beat up Leo." Hyuk said.

"Mr. Howon! You're suspended from school for doing this immoral act and you his supporters are suspended for a month!!!" The principal yelled.

"AND YOU 4 KIDS DON'T JUST LOOK AT MY FACE , TAKE KEN AND LEO TO THE SCHOOL NURSE RIGHT NOW!" The Principal yelled.

N and Hyuk held me and Ravi and Hongbin held Ken and took us both to the school nurse. We both were unconscious by then.

My eyes opened and I found myself in an unfamiliar environment. It was silent. I looked at the time. OMG IT'S 3PM! WAS I UNCONSCIOUS FOR 3 HOURS????? I thought to myself.

As I was about to get up I felt my hand was held by someone. It was Ken. My cheeks started burning and I couldn't think what to do.

I tried removing his hand but ended up waking him. He looked so cute sleeping though.

"Ahh...Taekwoonaaahh~~ my head hurts" Ken complained.

"It's okay Ken it'll be all right soon." I said and tried sitting back up but my body hurt like hell.

"Ah Taekwoon!! You're awake! Don't try to wake up! You're weak right now!" Hongbin said entering the room.

"But we have an important class to attend Hongbin!" I said.

"I already got you a leave and better rest now."  Hongbin said.

"Ugh why....." I mumbled.

I realized Ken fell asleep again holding my hand. Now what can I do? I still have an hour till school ends. Well since Hongbin already got me leave I shall rest a bit here. Who knows if I'll get to rest at home. I went back to sleep forgetting that Ken was still holding onto my hand.

I heard people talking so I woke up. I see it was N and Ravi.

"Did we disturb you both?" Ravi said smirking.

"No???? Why do you guys think that?" I asked.

They pointed toward my hand linked with Ken. Oh shit when did this happen??.

"Ken wake up! It's time to go home!" I said to Ken.

"Ah let me sleep! I'm holding Taekwoon's hand it feels so great! Don't break my peace!" He sleep talked.

N being N couldn't stay quiet and literally asked Ken, "Why does it feel great??!?!?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!!!!" Ken again sleep talked. N smirked at his reply.

WHAT? LOVE? KEN LOVES ME? WHAT? ARE MY EARS ALRIGHT? AM I HEARING SHIT? WHAT?? LOVE? THAT TOO ME? NO ONE LOVED ME. I can feel my cheeks burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! A new chapter! As I promised it's longer! Hope you all like!!♡ Also shout out to JanJan who wanted me to put Howon as that guy haha. Happy now JanJan? XD  
> VOTE PLEASE TOO THANKS XOXO♡♡


	12. Truth's Out

** _Recap:_ **   
_N being N couldn't stay quiet and literally asked Ken, "Why does it feel great??!?!?"_

_"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!!!!" Ken again sleep talked. N smirked at his reply._

_WHAT? LOVE? KEN LOVES ME? WHAT? ARE MY EARS ALRIGHT? AM I HEARING SHIT? WHAT?? LOVE? THAT TOO ME? NO ONE LOVED ME. I can feel my cheeks burning._   
**☆☆☆☆☆☆**

**《Leo's POV》**

Finally I'm home. Gosh, after Ken's confession, well let's call it confession for now, I am unable to concentrate on anything now. I can't stop thinking about what he said. Ugh what is this feeling?

I put on my earphones and start listening to songs. I try to play some uptempo stuff trying to brush off my thoughts. I guess it worked, I slept listening to songs. Thank God at least for now I'm in control.

I was woken up by out butler who said my dad wants to talk to me. Talk? Huh! More like playing with a toy.

I go up to my father and I saw him sitting on the couch and drinking alcohol. Oh wow. There's goes my peace.

"Oh Mr. Burden you're here!" My dad said sarcastically. I didn't reply to his comment.

"Well I heard that you got beaten today... which means only one thing... you're still useless for which I am going to give you a lesson tonight." He said.

Oh wow so now he is gonna abuse me again. Well its not a new thing. Whenever he is home all he does is abuse me. And if he is pissed off then it's severe.

He took me to his room and told me to completely remove my clothes. Even my boxers. I didn't remove it so he tore it apart making my member exposed to the surroundings.

He tied my hands with handcuffs on the two poles in his room and brought a baseball bat having small spines attached to it.

"Please leave me I'll not be useless from next time..." I begged.

"You always say this but prove to be useless everytime. You totally need lessons Mr. Burden." He growled.

He started hitting me with the bat endlessly. I tried to bear the pain but it was too much and I ended up growling everytime he hit me with that bat and made whole new set of wounds on my body.

He kept hitting me until his bat broke. After that since he wasn't satisfied he started punching my cheeks. My jaw started bleeding and I was growling because of the endless pain. I guess he is gonna kill me today.

Suddenly the door bell rang and the butler came running saying the Finance minister is there for a visit. Thank God may God bless the finance minister... at least this monster is gonna stop for now.

My dad stopped hitting me and saw his clothes. He had blood spots on his clothes that probably came from my blood who got onto him while hitting me.

"Ah I've gotten unpure because of his blood let me go bath and purify myself. Tell him to wait in the Living room and serve him stuff." My dad said.

My dad let me go of the handcuffs and send threw me out of the room and asked the butler to get the blood cleaned and went to shiwer. I was without clothes, bleeding and lying outside the door of his room helplessly.

When my dad came out of the shower he got furious seeing my helplessly lying outside the room.

"Get this dirt out of my sight and throw it into his room and clean his blood and get him clothed so that if the minister asks to meet him he is in a good condition." He growled at the butler.

The butler held me up and took me to my room and got me into the shower. He opened the tap and when the blood was cleaned he threw some clothes at me and asked me to wear them.

I was not in a condition to even move a limb but I somehow put on my clothes and drag myself towards the bed and doze off.

I wake up at the sound of alarm. I see the time, damn it's 6am time to get ready for school. I get up from my bed even though my body was paining a lot. I didn't wanted to miss school today. I was missing Ken. I don't know why but I did.

I gather my energy and put a skinny jeans and a oversized hoodie to hide my scars. Even my face had 3 scars so I tried to hide my face with a mask.

I get out of the house and saw Ken waiting outside for me. Oh damn hope he doesn't see or notice those scars.

"TAEKWOONIEEEE!!!" He screamed and came running towards me. Does he even remember what he said yesterday.

"HOW ARE YOU TAEKWOONIEEEE DID YOU SLEEP WELL?!??!?" He yelled.

"Mm...I did...." I mumbled trying to not make a eye contact with him.

"Aigoooo why are you wearing a mask it's not that cold today!!!" Ken said.

"I feel cold...." I lied.

"FINE FINE WEAR IT YOU LOOK GREAT WITH IT AS WELL!" He yelled.

"Th...Th.....Thanks...." I mumbled.

We finally reached school. We walked inside the school together and spotted the other 4 waiting for us.

"Hiiiii Ken and Leo!" Hakyeon greeted us.

"HIII HAKYEONIE HIII GUYS HOW ARE YOU ALL?!?!?" Ken yelled.

"Ken hyung why are you always so hyped up?" Hongbin asked giggling.

"It's because I am cute okay!" Ken replied while doing aegyo. So cute. There you go again me calling him cute.

"Let's go inside! Classes are about to start!" Ravi said. We went to classes. It was a boring day as usual.

Finally the recess bell rang. I kept sitting when suddenly Ken came and dragged me out of class holding my wrist.

"Ken please let me go!" I said.

"TAEKWOONIE STOP BEING CLUMSY I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!" Ken exclaimed.

He noticed that my wrist started bleeding and he stopped dragging me. His eyes went wide when he saw how badly it bled. I tried to run away but he grabbed me and I whinced in pain.

He took me to the guys restroom and locked it. He forcefully removed my hoodie and gasped at the sight.

"WH....WH.....WHAT ARE ALL THESE TAEKWOON?!?!??!" He gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter folks! Hope you all like it! What do you think Ken will do after looking at Leo's reality. Any guesses?


	13. Me Too

_**Recap:** _   
_He took me to the guys restroom and locked it. He forcefully removed my hoodie and gasped at the sight._

_"WH....WH.....WHAT ARE ALL THESE TAEKWOON?!?!??!" He gasped._   
**☆☆☆☆☆☆**

**《Ken's POV》**

After removing his hoodie I saw scars. Not one not two but a whole lot of scars. Some scars looked too fresh to begun with. I was shocked. Very shocked. The person whom I fell in love with is too sad and I didn't recognize.

**《Leo's POV》**

Damn. Ken saw everything. I am doomed. He is gonna break friendship with me. No wonder my dad said I don't deserve friends. I am gonna loose my 5 friends.

"TAEKWOON REPLY ME WHAT ARE THOSE?" Ken asked.

"It's what you see......" I mumbled.

"THESE DON'T LOOK LIKE CUT MARKS. THESE LOOK LIKE YOU HAVE BEEN HIT WITH A HUGE BAT.. DID YOU FIGHT WITH SOMEONE???" He again asked.

"Mmmm...." I mumbled as I was out of words.

Ken bursts out into tears and kisses each and every of my scars and hugs me tightly crying.

"Wh...Wh...Why did you kiss them?" I asked being astonished.

"They say kissing someone's scars heals them sooner." He said. I can feel my cheek burning like fire.

"B....B....But....." Before I could finish Ken pulled me into a deep kiss. I was shocked for a moment but I don't know why but I started kissing him back passionately.

We were like that for 10 minutes then I pulled apart because I was out of breath. Ken hugged me tightly and again bursted into tears.

"I LOVE YOU TAEKWOON I LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH!!" He yelled.

I was shocked. I did have feelings for him but I always tried to push them down. I never thought Ken would love such a guy like me.

"I....I.....love you too...." I replied.

Ken came and hugged me tightly and cried over my shoulders. I could feels his tears flowing down my back.

"I wanted my confession to be very special... I didn't think of such confession... but after seeing you like that is couldn't control my emotions.... I fell for you the day I saw you.... your mysteriousness and cuteness made my heart flutter. Whenever I saw you my heart fluttered. I love you Taekwoon. I really love you." Ken said.

I hugged Ken back tightly. I would never forget this moment. I have someone who loves me. I have got a reason to live. I am more stronger now. I am not giving up.

"I love you too Ken.... I fell for you the day you came to hospital for me.... I had been hiding my feelings for you since then thinking that my confession might ruin our friendship...." I said.

We both kept hugging for like 5 minutes when suddenly we heard Hyuk banging the door of the restroom. Ken helped me wear my hoodie back and we both washed our faces as we didn't wanted other to know that we cried.

As soon as Ken opened the door Hyuk was standing angrily outside. Maybe it was urgent.

"WHAT TOOK YOU GUYS SO LONG TO OPEN A DOOR I WAS ABOUT TO FREAKING DO IT IN MY PANTS GTFO LET ME GO" He yelled and pushed us out while going inside and closing the door.

Me and Ken stared the door for a while and burst out laughing.

"OMG TAEKWOON THIS IS MY FIRST TIME SEEING YOU LAUGH!!" Ken exclaimed.

"S.....S....Sorry... I won't do this again.." I mumbled.

"SHUT UP! YOU SHOULD LAUGH OFTEN IT'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I HAVE EVER SEEN IN THIS WORLD!!!" He said.

His statement made me blush too hard. I could feel my cheeks burning again when suddenly Hyuk opened the door and yelled; "IF YOU BOTH ARE DONE FLIRTING PLEASE COME TO CANTEEN!"

"Hyoggiiiiii....What happened why are you so mad?" Ken asked

"UGH N HYUNG ATE MY HAMBURGER AND IT WAS THE LAST BURGER THEY SWERVED TODAY UGH" Hyuk yelled.

"HAHAHA You're mad for a burger!!! Kwiyeowooooo..." Ken said.

"YAH HYUNG I AM A MAN DON'T CALL ME CUTE!!" Hyuk said.

"FOR KEN HYUNG YOU ARE ALWAYS CUTE HYOGGIIIII" Ken said.

"DON'T CALL ME HYOGI MY NAME IS HYUK CALL ME THAT AND LEO HYUNG PLEASE ASK YOUR BOYFRIEND TO STOP OR I AM HITTING HIM TODAY!!" Hyuk yelled and ran towards canteen.

"B....B...Boyfriend?!?!" I was shocked.

Ken suddenly gave me and peck and said, "call me DADDY HAHAHAHA" and gave and smirk and ran behind Hyuk. I stood there shocked and then went towards the canteen.

At canteen I see all 5 chatting merrily. Seeing them chatting so merrily made me smile.

"Taekwoon stop smirking at your boyfriend and come and sit here!" N said and everyone heard it.

Everyone was looking at me and I quickly hid my face with my hoodie. Gosh I am so allergic to attention.

"N-ah don't say all these in here..." I mumbled.

"Haha why is our Taekwoon shy???" N laughed.

"Don't you all hate us because we are gay?" I asked.

"Franky speaking, we all are gay." N said.

"WHAT? SO ARE YALL DATING EACH OTHER?!?!" I exclaimed.

"Lol no Taekwoon! It's just me and Ravi are dating and Hongbin and Hyuk are dating! Ken was the only single one here but now no..." N said.

"Ah... I see... that's great...." I mumbled.

Suddenly my phone rang and I saw. It was my dad. I stood up and went to a corner and picked up the call;

"Oh my son what took you this much time to pick up a call? Anyways today you'll be having a special class with me on how to concentrate. Your teacher called me saying you don't concentrate in class. I'll teach you how to. Okay! Come home early son!" My dad said and cut off the call. This beautiful day is now again ruined.

But what special class. Gosh I am getting scared now. I rushed back to the table and hugged Ken tightly. He literally jumped up scared.

"OMG TAEKWOON YOU SCARED ME!" Ken yelled.

"Sorry Ken and thanks I feel stronger now!" I said and ran out of the canteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter folks! Finally Ken and Leo confessed! But don't think this story is ending ^^ There's a lot more and lot more drama and lot more love coming up! Stay tuned ;) Please VOTE if you like XOXO


	14. Why?

_**Recap:** _   
_But what special class. Gosh I am getting scared now. I rushed back to the table and hugged Ken tightly. He literally jumped up scared._

_"OMG TAEKWOON YOU SCARED ME!" Ken yelled._

_"Sorry Ken and thanks I feel stronger now!" I said and ran out of the canteen._   
**☆☆☆☆☆☆**

**《Leo's POV》**

So I have a "special class" with my dad. Oh well I know what it's gonna be. But I'm not gonna be scared. I have people who love me now. I am gonna survive for them no matter how hard my life gets.

I finally reach home and I see my father's car there. Gosh already?

Just as I got inside the house I was greeted by a hit on my knees with a bat. It was my dad.

"LEAVE YOUR BAG HERE AND COME TO THE CLASSROOM!" He said.

The classroom. Oh no. Last time I was there 3 years ago and after that I was at bed rest for 2 weeks. I am doomed.

I resisted going there so he dragged me. He tore all my clothes and handcuffed me to the poles.

"You will have a special class today because you are still very weak and useless" He said.

"Please leave me I promise I'll get stronger!" I begged.

"NO! YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT AND EMBARRASS ME BY GETTING HIT AND GOING TO HOSPITAL AND TAKING LIFTS FROM YOUR FRIENDS! YOU NEED A LESSON! PEOPLE LIKE YOU DESERVE TO DIE TO BE HONEST!" He roared.

He started hitting me with a bat. Since I was used to it now it didn't hurt but seeing this he got more aggravated and started hitting me more badly with more force. He hit directly on my wounds, some of which have hardly healed.

All my old scars bursted out and started bleeding again. It was an unbearable pain now.

The bat couldn't resist the force and it broke. He took out another bat and started the routine again. Gosh I saw 5 more bats. I am doomed.

He kept hitting me again till the bat broke. It was an unbearable pain. Scars all over my body were bleeding badly. I don't know what happened after. I passed out soon.

I wake up on floor. It was cold. The smell of my blood was all over the room. I somehow stood up and tried to walk to the door and it was locked from outside.

I banged the door and then I heard a voice.

"YOU FREAKING CLEAN THAT ROOM BEFORE YOU GET OUT OF IT. THE STUFF IS KEPT THERE USE THEM AND CLEAN THE RO AND THEN ONLY YOU CAN COME OUT!" My father yelled.

I sighed. My whole body pains like shit and now I've to clean this mess too.

I somehow drag myself and clean all the blood. My body feels like all my organs are gonna fall out. I drag me out of the room and go towards mine.

As soon as I reached my room I straight up went to my shower and stood under it. The water hitting my wounds hurt but it was way less than what I felt downstairs.

I clean myself and fall off to my bed and I slept as there was nothing more I could do now because of all this pain.

My alarm goes off. Its school time again.  I don't wanna go school but I wanna go school. Gosh what complication is this. Not gonna lie I just want to hug Ken right now only he can reduce my pain right now.

I drag myself off bed and I get ready. Since my wounds were still fresh I wore a really oversized hoodie with my baggy jeans. This combination is kinda weird to me but atleast it hides those red things.

Just as I came out of my room and went downstairs I heard my father yell. "YOU SON OF A BITCH DON'T EMBARRASS ME TODAY OR YOU ARE HAVING ONE MORE CLASS!"

"Mmm..." I mumbled and got out of the house. I saw Ken waiting for me.

"OH MY GOD TAEKWOONIE WHERE WERE YOU OMG I CALLED YOU LAST NIGHT A NUMBER OF TIMES BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN PICK IT UP AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN REPLY TO MY MESSAGES OMG YOU KNOW I VISITED YOUR HOUSE LATE AT NIGHT TO FIND YOU BUT I SAW YOU SLEEPING PEACEFULLY AND I WAS SO RELIEVED OMG PLEASE DON'T IGNORE MY CALLS OR MESSAGES NEXT TIME I WAS REALLY SCARED!!" He yelled.

"Ken! Can you be a bit slow? I couldn't understand a single word you said! And I am sorry for not replying as I was sleeping very soundly." I said.

"AH FINE FINE NOW LETS GO TO SCHOOL AND I MISSED YOU SO SO MUCH OMG!" He said and gave me a small peck on my lips. If you were there you would have felt the hot temperature of my cheeks.

I get inside his car by my own now as I know he wont let me go alone so I just stopped trying plus also we are kinda "dating" now even though we didn't ask out each other yet but still you know...

We finally reach school and see Hyuk waiting for us. He looked anxious.

"Hey Hyuk! What happened you look anxious?" Ken asked.

"I can't find Hongbin anywhere he said he is going to washroom but he hasn't returned yet I am getting worried!" Hyuk said.

"Oh my I hope its not that girl...." Ken mumbled.

"Who? Which girl?" I asked.

"Just come with me..." Ken said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall like this chapter! I am still kinda sick so I tried my best! Please vote and give lots of love! ♡ XOXO ILY ALL


	15. Love is NOT about Ownership

_ **Recap:** _

_"I can't find Hongbin anywhere he said he is going to washroom but he hasn't returned yet I am getting worried!" Hyuk said._

_"Oh my I hope its not that girl...." Ken mumbled._

_"Who? Which girl?" I asked._

_"Just come with me..." Ken said._   
**☆☆☆☆☆☆**

**《Ken's POV》**

I know who has taken Hongbin. How do I know? I may seem like a fool yet happy happy person but I'm not unaware of my surroundings.

I run towards the old canteen situated behind the school. Since the building was quite small the school decided to use it as a storage space and build a new building for canteen.

As soon as I reached the canteen I looked through the window. I couldn't see anything.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" A voice came from inside.

"OMG IT'S BINNIE!" I yelled.

I barge into the building and towards the kitchen. The scene there shocked me.

Hongbin had his hands tied with ropes to the ceiling and the feet with the broken part of the broken floor. He had no clothes on bleeding heavily and has wounds over his body.

"YAAAAA KARISSA!!!! LEAVE HONGBIN ALONE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IT TO HIM?" I yelled.

"Oh my Ken.... Ken Ken Ken... I am making my thing my own." She said.

"Your thing your what? WHAT THING?" I yelled.

"Well as you know Hongbin is mine since grade 2nd so.... and you know he fell for that stupid Hyuk instead of me so I am just teaching him a lesson so that he can come to me as I own him" She said.

"HONGBIN YOU ARE A MAN HOW DO YOU EVEN END UP GETTING HURT BY HER?" I yelled.

"S....S.....S....Smell that ch....ch...chocolate bar th...th....that's lying on fl...floor.." He said.

I picked up the chocolate and smelled it. It smelled like something had been added to it like sleeping pills sort of. No wonder he got weak.

"BUT WHY DID YOU EVEN ACCEPT A CHOCOLATE FROM HER?!?!?" I yelled.

"Well I told him I want to be friends with him and forget all the poison between us. Poor Hongbin he thought I was speaking the truth" She says and laughs.

"I AM TAKING HONGBIN AWAY! IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO RAISE A HAND ON YOU GTFO!" I yelled.

"Too late Ken!" A voice said from my behind.

I turn back and see 2 guys standing with knives in their hands and of them has captured Leo and pointed the knife on his neck.

"Get back from Hongbin or Leo's dead!" Karissa said.

Suddenly Ravi and N barge into the kitchen and gets those bastards down by attacking them from behind. Leo falls down breathing heavily.

"TAEKWOONIE ARE YOU OKAY?" I run towards Leo.

"D...D....Don't worry about me and f....f...free Hongbin!!" Leo said.

I see Karissa is now in a state of fear as her supports were taken down by us. All she can do was either run away or surrender.

"KARISSA NOW YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! EITHER LEAVE HONGBIN FOREVER OR DEAL WITH THE CONSEQUENCES!!!" I yelled.

Karissa breaks down crying. Since I felt bad I went towards her and tried to console her but instead she was acting and she took out a pocket knife and targeted me but fortunately it just gave a cut on my left cheek since I jumped back on right back.

"KARISSA!!" Ravi yelled and runs to hold her and tightly ties her to a pole using a rope he found on the floor.

"UNTIE ME OR YOU ALL ARE DEAD!!!" She yelled.

"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING YOU'RE UNARMED NOW! WE ARE NOW CALLING THE PRINCIPAL AND HE WILL TAKE ACTIONS  
AGAINST YOU! AND KEEP IN MIND LOVE IS NOT ABOUT OWNERSHIP" N said.

"F YOU ALL!" Karissa yells and gives up.

"Call Hyoggi and ask him to bring some of my clothes kept in the car. I always have at pair left." N said while untying Hongbin.

Ravi calls Hyuk and N calls the principal. Hyuk comes running in 5 minutes and N gets Hongbin coveredd with the clothed Hyuk brought from his car and after 5 minutes the principal to the building with some other faculty members.

"YOU KIDS WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE!" Principal yelled.

"Karissa kidnapped Hongbin and assaulted and tortured him." Ken said.

"I see.. the management will take action against her very strictly. You all are allowed to take a half day and go to hospital and get yourself treated." He said.

"Thank you sir." Ken said.

N and Ravi helped Hongbin and Ken and Hyuk helped Leo who was almost choked. Hongbin was recommended a week of bedrest by the doctor and Leo was allowed to go after a little first aid.

**《** **Hongbin's** **POV》**

"Ahhh my Binnie is hurt why wasn't I hurt instead?" Hyuk said while crying.

"No! Don't say like that! It wasn't your fault!" I said.

"It was my fault! I should have been with you there I shouldn't have let you go alone." Hyuk said while crying.

"Shut up! It wasn't your fault I said!" I yelled while trying to get up.

"Don't get up! I am not letting you do anything now! I am gonna stay with you all day all night!!" Hyuk yelled.

"But you're a Lil baby how will you take care of me hahahaha" I said and laughed.

"Don't underestimate me! I am doing it!!!" Hyuk said.

"Fine fine let's go back to the dorm." I said.

Me, Hyuk, Ravi and N came back to dorm.

 **-Narration-**  
They have been living together since they all lost their parents during a trip when all the 4 families traveled together.

They were really a bunch of close and happy families but life didn't want them to be happy forever and hence, the kinds ended up orphans and N and Ravi worked hard to get a dorm on rent as they had to sell their properties to survive.

**《Leo's POV》**

As soon as I reached home I see my dad's car parked outside. I guess I am doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter folks! Hope yall like! Ill post Chapter 15 a bit longer and I will also post a Valentine's day special (I know am late for it but okay) soon. ♡  
> LOVE YOU ALL XOXO ♡


	16. Will You Be My Valentine?

**_Recap:_**   

_They have been living together since they all lost their parents during a trip when all the 4 families traveled together._

_They were really a bunch of close and happy families but life didn't want them to be happy forever and hence, the kinds ended up orphans and N and Ravi worked hard to get a dorm on rent as they had to sell their properties to survive._

_**《Leo's POV》** _

_As soon as I reached home I see my dad's car parked outside. I guess I am doomed._

**☆☆☆☆☆☆**   

 **《Leo's POV》**   

I enter my house scared of getting beaten today but to my surprise my father wasn't at home. I sighed in relief. But where is he? Is he hiding or something like that?

I brush off my thoughts and go to my room. Ah it's a huge mess. My dad must've come to my room to find that but he couldn't have and he never will as I have kept it in the place he could never even imagine.

I clean myself and sit to study as I haven't studied and our tests are quite close. I need to score or I get beatings from my dad. Again.

I sit on my desk trying to study. But me being me, I couldn't study but again gaze at the stars outside the window. I was never a good student and I don't think I'll ever be. But then I have to score as well or else my dad will again take my class saying shits about me.

I was lost in thoughts while star gazing that I didn't even notice the time. It's freaking 10PM. Damn, again I wasted my time.

I go downstairs and I find my dad is having dinner. As soon as he saw me he growled and said, "WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU? I WANTED TO HAVE A CLASS TODAY BUT YOU WERE NO WERE TO BE SEEN!!!"

"I was in my room studying...." I said.

"OH YOU DID SOMETHING USEFUL TODAY, I SHALL NOT TAKE A CLASS TODAY THEN." He yelled.

He threw a cup of instant ramyeon towards me and said, "Here's your dinner go eat, dear burden"

"Mhmmmm...." I mumbled.

I boil some water and make them ramyeon for myself. These tasted weird today. I eat those noodles anyway.

As soon  as I finished my dinner, I went to my room and I checked my phone to see a message from Ken. It said,

_Ken: Meet me at the park near to your house on the 3rd bench ;)_

_I replied: Ok..._.

What is he upto now? Such a weird kid. I don't even know how I fell for him. HE IS A MYSTERY. LEE JAEHWAN IS A MYSTERY.

I finish up my chores and get ready. Since it was just a simple hangout so I just put on a white shirt and a skinny jeans. I put some makeup on my scars which were quite visible and tiptoed towards the exit. Before that I checked on my dad and to my relief he was sound asleep.

I walk out of my house and I take fast steps towards the park fearing what if my dad is awake and following me.

As soon as I reach the park, there was no one. Did Ken just troll me? Maybe he is late. His house is big so maybe....

I sit on the bench and I see a paper kept there covered by a stone on the bench. I remove the stone and pick up the paper and it read,

_Taekwoonie~~ Please come to the fountain!!_

Ehh what is he upto?? Gosh, anyway I walk towards the fountain to find another note there... Gosh stop trolling me Lee Jaehwan...

I pick up the paper and it read,

_Taekwoonie~~ Mind pulling that ribbon for me ujju ujju~~_

Okay but what the heck is this ujju ujju? This kid and his aegyo is no joke.

I try to find the ribbon and i found it after 10 minutes. It was on a pole, and it was red in colour.

As soon as I pulled it a really romantic song started playing and someone from behind covered my eyes and slid a bracelet on my wrist.

"Who is this? Please let me go!!! I swear I will not be useless next time!!!" I begged.

"OMG TAEKWOONIE IT'S ME KEN WHAT HAPPENED I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU!" Ken exclaimed removing his hands.

"OH KEN!!!" I exclaimed and hugged him so tightly that I think I almost choked him.

"It's okay Taekwoon! Don't be scared. I'm here! Did you like your gift?" Ken said.

I take a look at my wrist and there's a very beautiful gold bracelet in my hands in which  **J ❤ T**  was embedded with diamonds.

"WHAT IS THIS KEN??? THIS MUST BE SO EXPENSIVE YOU DIDN'T NEED TO SPEND MONEY ON ME!!!!" I yelled.

"Yahhh calm down I have one too!!" Ken said and showed his wrist to me. He had a same bracelet just it had  **T ❤ J**  embedded on it.

"You're officially mine now. Now no one can take you from me! So, Jung Taekwoon, Will you be my Valentine?" Ken said. I could feel my cheeks burning. I nodded in agreement.

He suddenly gave me a peck on my lips and I couldn't handle but blush. He saw me blush and giggled. 

Suddenly I felt something weird in my stomach. It started aching very badly. I started coughing and I vomited blood.

"OMG TAEKWOON WHAT HAPPENED OMG YOU NEED TO BE TAKEN TO HOSPITAL!" Ken yelled.

Before I could even say something I passed out. 

I woke up at a pleasant smelling room. Where am I? It doesn't look like my house. 

"Doctor! The patient is awake!" Yelled a someone. Doctor? Am I at a hospital?

A doctor came and checked me and said, "You're lucky Mr. Jung. You had poison spread in your body due to consumption on expired food."

Expired food? Ah yes! The ramyeon I ate yesterday. No wonder it tasted weird.

Suddenly Ken barged into the room and asked, "DOCTOR IS HE FINE?? WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?"

"Mr. Lee, calm down! He was just affected due to eating expired food but he is completely fine now!" Said the doctor.

"EXPIRED FOOD? WHY DID YOU CONSUME EXPIRED STUFF? DON'T YOU CHECK DATES?" Ken yelled at me.

"Mr. Lee you're at a hospital please lower your voice." Said a nurse.

"It's okay Ken I was careless, I'm sorry!!" I said.

"YOU KNOW I WAS SO SCARED I WOULD LOOSE YOU!!!" Ken yelled.

"Mr. Lee!" said the nurse.

"Ken stop yelling. You can see I'm fine now. Drop the topic please!" I said.

"Fine....." Let's go home. I told your dad as well he is so worried.

WTF HE TOLD MY DAD UGH I AM DOOMED AGAIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the Valentine's special! Hope yall like it <3 Please give lots of votes and comments! :* ILY all XOXO :*


	17. Stop this Please!

**_ Recap: _ **

_"Mr. Lee!" said the nurse._

_"Ken stop yelling. You can see I'm fine now. Drop the topic please!" I said._

_"Fine....." Let's go home. I told your dad as well he is so worried._

_WTF HE TOLD MY DAD UGH I AM DOOMED AGAIN._

**☆☆☆☆☆☆**   

 **《Le** **o's POV》**  

He told my dad. I don't know what's gonna happen with me today. I hope my dad won't come home today. I hoped...

I reached home and I saw his car parked outside. Hello new class....

As soon as I entered my dad just grabbed me and threw me to the "classroom".

"YOU JUST EMBARRESSED ME AGAIN TODAY YOU FOOL I'LL SURELY GIVE YOU THE MOST IMPORTANT CLASS OF YOUR LIFE TODAY!!" he roared.

He again tore off my clothes. Gosh those were the only nice clothes I ever had! 

He took out a lit cigarette and started attacking me with it. I screamed in pain. IT HURT MORE THAN ANYTHING.

He kept attacking me with more cigarettes until the cigarettes in the pack finished. He then starting punching me like a punching bag. I was in so much pain.

( _I am not gonna describe this scene a lot anymore as it breaks my heart already_ ) 

After he was done he threw me to floor and asked me to clean the mess. My body was covered with burn marks due to the cigarette and the whole floor had burnt cigarettes and my blood littered all over.

As usual I couldn't move much but I have to clean the mess anyway. I cleaned it anyhow. My phone suddenly started  ringing.

I picked my phone up and to my horror it was the one and only my boyfriend Ken.

If I ignore his call he would come running here so I just accepted his call and said, "H....H....Hello....J....J....Jaehwanna..."

"OMG TAEKWOONIE WHY YOU SOUND SO BAD DID YOU CRY????" He yelled.

"Y....Y...Yes....I saw an e.....e....emotional movie..." I lied.

"AIGOOOO MY TAEKWOONIE IS SO SOFT LOLOL" Ken said.

It was an awkward silence after this for few seconds then Ken yelled, "TAEKWOONIE I AM COMING OVER TO YOUR HOUSE!!!"

"NO! DON'T! JUST NOT TODAY!" I yelled

"WHY???? I AM MISSING YOU!!!!" He yelled.

"JUST NOT TODAY KEN JUST NOT TODAY!!" I yelled.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?" He yelled.

"My father wants to sped time with me so...." I lied.

"Ahh that's the reason? It's okay have fun wit your dad my dear Taekwoonie buing buing kyuuuuu" He said. My cutie.

"LOL you are weird..." I said.

"Still you fell for me so...ayyeee" He said.

"I'm hanging up lmao" I said.

"Byeeee my Taekwoonie dream of me okay!!" He said.

"Yeah yeah you better sleep now I'll sleep later! I have to spend some time with my father..." I lied and hanged up. Gosh I hate lying to him.

I drag myself to my room heavily tired and hurt and take out a anti-burn cream and apply it to my wounds. I also asked a foundation from one of our maids to cover up some burns on my hands while going to school.

I wear a loose tee and my pajamas and go to bed. I am mentally and physically hurt today but I'll overcome it anyhow.

My alarm goes off and I wake up with burning sensations all over my body... guess the cream didn't work much.

I drag myself out of bed and tried to take shower. It burnt so much that I had to give up. I just put lots of talc on my body and wore an oversized hoodie and skinny jeans. I swear whenever the cloth touched the wounds it hurt so bad.

I had to take off my hoodie and covered some wounds which could hurt while the fabric touched and then I again wore my hoodie back and walked out of the house.

As usual, Ken was standing there waiting for me. I don't know what happened but I just couldn't resist and ran towards him forgetting all my fatigue and hugged him really tightly. My wounds hurt like hell but I didn't care I just wanted to feel loved just for a moment.

"OMG WHAT HAPPENED TAEKWOONIE??" Ken exclaimed.

"Nothing I just missed you....." I mumbled.

"AWWWW MY TAEKWOONIE" He said and hugged me back tightly.

We kept hugging for a minute then pulled back. And we got into his car and drove off to school.

( _School time skip because nothing interesting happened just the normal school routine_ )

After the school was over, the 6 of us were walking to the parking lot. Yes the 6 of us are a lot closer now. I accepted them as my friends. I was shocked at first when they were interested to be my friends but I thought they were lying but I was wrong.

"Let's all hangout at my house today!" N said.

"Suddenly? Why? LOL" Ravi exclaimed.

"It's just that if you'll didn't notice but it's already 3 months since Leo has been our best friend. I think we'll should celebrate!" N exclaimed.

"WOW THAT'S A GREAT IDEA OMG IT'S ALSO 2 DAYS SINCE WE ARE IN RELATIONSHIP!!" Ken said.

"Ken that's......" Hongbin said.

"Yeah Hongbin keep being jealous!" Ken said.

"I am not jealous lol it's just that you sounded so childish but okay nevermind that's what  you are lmao" Hongbin said.

"Pfft Jelly Baby Hongbin" Ken scoffed.

"Childish HAHAHAHAHA" Hongbin said.

"Can you both stop being childish please?" N said.

"Oops sorry" Hongbin and Ken said in unison.

We went to N's house. I am glad I didn't have to go home plus I don't need to inform my dad because he doesn't even care!

We reached N's house and started playing. I swear my wounds hurt like hell but I pretended that I was fine.

We then started playing Truth and Dare. Ravi turned the bottle and it landed on me. I was startled but I chose truth.

"What is your most favourite memory with your mom?" Hyuk asked.

I don't know what happened to me but whenever my mom is mentioned I get really sad. I have forgotten that one piece of my memory because I was unconscious for a week after my mom died so I am literally missing one important piece of the memory.

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I couldn't help but ran towards the bathroom and started crying there sitting in a corner.

Ken rushed inside the bathroom and said, "OMG TAEKWOONIE WHAT HAPPENED? WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!?!?"

"Jaehwanna.....Stop this please....I can't bear anymore pain...stop this pain please help me...." I said and passed out.

"TAEKWOONIE!!!" Ken exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!! Hope yall like <3 also since I have lots of inspiration I will update more as well!! :* Love you all XOXO <3 Please vote and comment :*


	18. I'll Save You

**_ Recap: _ **

_Tears rolled down my cheeks and I couldn't help but ran towards the bathroom and started crying there sitting in a corner._

_Ken rushed inside the bathroom and said, "OMG TAEKWOONIE WHAT HAPPENED? WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!?!?"_

_"Jaehwanna.....Stop this please....I can't bear anymore pain...stop this pain please help me...." I said and passed out._

_"TAEKWOONIE!!!" Ken exclaimed._

**☆☆☆☆☆☆**  

 **《Le** **o's POV》**   

I don't remember what happened after I passed out, but when I woke up I was at a place I was familiar with. KEN'S ROOM? I'M AT KEN'S HOME? WHY AM I HERE?

"GOOD MORNING TAEKWOONIE YOU'RE AWAKE!" Ken said while entering the room.

"Ken why am I at your place?" I asked.

"Well, you passed out yesterday at N's house so I took you with me..." Ken said.

"Ah I can't remember! What happened?" I asked.

"Well Hyuk asked a question to you about your mom and you ran off towards bathroom and...." He said.

"OMG I NOW REMEMBER LET ME CALL HYUK I NEED TO APOLOGIZE!" I yelled.

I dialled up Hyuk's number and my call was connected. ( _The underlined are things they talk on phone)_

"Hello, Hyuk?"

"TAEKWOON HYUNG!! ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Yes Hyoggi, I am fine, I am sorry I overreacted but sometimes talking about my mom makes me sensitive and I start crying... I am really sorry for what happened..Really very sorry... Please forgive me"

"It's okay hyung! I should be the one who should be sorry!"

"No you don't need to be sorry. I'll give you an icecream treat okay?"

"Waaaa hyung!!! Thank You OMG Saranghaeyooooo"

"Haha kwiyeowo bye Hyuk I am hanging up have a good day lil baby!"

"Bye hyung! Have a great Sunday!"

"Byee"

I hung up. It felt good.

"Thank God Taekwoonie! You called him he was crying yesterday when he saw you passed out..." Ken said.

"WHAT? HE CRIED! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE? I WOULD'VE APOLOGIZED MORE!!" I yelled.

"OMG sorry but you're already giving him an icecream treat so it'd just make up for it because he is just a kid and he will forget it sooner!" He said.

"Ah okay!" I said.

"So what are your plans today?" Ken asked.

"I don't know, firstly I need to go back to that he....I mean my home.." i said.

"Okay okay! If you're free call me!" He said.

"Okay I will..." I said.

"Should I drop you off at your home?" He asked.

"Nah it's fine I want to jog so I'll go home while jogging my way to it.." I said.

"Okay okay give me a missed call when you reach home babe" Ken said.

"Babe? I swear you're just so random..." I said.

I walked out of his house and jogged my way back to my house. I spotted my dad's car outside.

"I hope he is asleep..." I mumbled.

I got into my house and found he was asleep. I sighed in relief.

I took out my phone and dialled Ken's number but as soon as after 3 rings when i was gonna hang up my father came and threw my phone from my hands and yelled, "WHERE THE F WERE YOU ALL NIGHT? I HAD A SPECIAL CLASS PREPARED FOR YOU FREAK!"

"I was at library and I dozed off studying...." I lied.

"YOU FOOL YOU DOZED OFF INSTEAD OF STUDYING? YOU USELESS ANIMAL!" He yelled and slapped me.

"I am sorry dad I will not do this again!" I said while crying.

"NO! YOU WILL GET A DOUBLE CLASS TODAY!" He yelled.

"No dad please no! I promise I won't do this again!" I begged.

"I DON'T CARE!" He yelled and took out the belt from his pants and started hitting me with it.

"Ah dad please... I won't do this!" I begged in pain.

"YOU DESERVE THIS!" He yelled and kept hitting me until he got exhausted.

I had wounds and scars due to the belt all over my top body. My body felt like tearing into million pieces.

"GET UP AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS RIGHT NOW!" He yelled.

"Okay...." I said and dragged myself to clean up the floor and went to my room and dozed off in my bed.

 **《Ken** **'s POV》**   

Just as I picked Leo's call I heard someone shouting to him. The voice sounded like his dad's. And then I guess he started hitting him with something and Leo was begging him to stop. DOES LEO GETS ABUSED BY HIS DAD? NO WONDER HE IS SUCH AN INTROVERT.

I drove off to his house and sneaked towards the window and saw him cleaning blood with scars all over his body and his dad sitting on couch smoking. My heart broke into million pieces but I managed to click some pictures. I need to save him from this.

I made a new group on our messaging app with just me, N, Ravi, Hongbin and Hyuk and dropped messages there. ( _messages are in italics_ )

_Ken created a new group "Save Hamster"_

_N: What hamster Ken?_

_Ken: Our Leo! He gets abused by his dad!_

_N: WHAT?? ARE YOU SERIOUS?????_

_Ken: Yes! I managed to click some pictures! Let me drop one._

_[Ken sent an image]_

_N: OMG WHAT THE HELL!!! HE IS SO MUCH IN PAIN I WANT TO KILL HIS DAD_

_Ravi: What is happening OMG WHAT IS THAT LEO HYUNG?????_

_Ken: Yesss :(((_

_Hongbin:  WTF We need to save him_

_Hyuk: But how?_

_Ken: Let's meet up my house today late at night. Tell your parents you're gonna have a nightover at my place!_

_Everyone: OK!_

Ken closed his phone. 

"I need to save him anyhow! He is my love my life and I didn't figure out what was happening to him. I saw him covered in scars but I was a fool enough to believe that he had those from a fight. I will save him I will surely save him." I thought.

I connected my phone to my computer and copied those pictures to my computer. My heart broke everytime I saw these pictures these are the only proof I have to save my Taekwoonie.

I dial up the number to one of the shops we own and asked, "Parcel me all those different spy cameras we sell. Specially the ones which get fit into the windows. I need them right now!" I said.

"Yes sir! We'll just parcel it to you right now!" The receptionist said.

"Good! Thank you!" I said and hung up.

"I'll save you my Taekwoonie! I will save you!" I was now determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Ken found out! Anyways I hope you all like this chapter! Love yall :* Please give it lots of votes and comments! <3 :* Would Ken be able to save Leo? Drop your opinions in comments! Love You all <3 :*


	19. Hamster

**_ Recap: _ **

_I connected my phone to my computer and copied those pictures to my computer. My heart broke everytime I saw these pictures these are the only proof I have to save my Taekwoonie._

_I dial up the number to one of the shops we own and asked, "Parcel me all those different spy cameras we sell. Specially the ones which get fit into the windows. I need them right now!" I said._

_"Yes sir! We'll just parcel it to you right now!" The receptionist said._

_"Good! Thank you!" I said and hung up._

_"I'll save you my Taekwoonie! I will save you!" I was now determined._   ** _  
_**

**☆☆☆☆☆☆**

**《Le** **o's POV》**  

 Well after yesterday's "class" my body had more prominent scars. The hitting with belt wasn't a joke. It hurt more than anything. Again Jung Taekwoon, you need to hide those. **  
**

My alarm goes off and I tried to wake up. Today the pain is a bit stingy. Moving my body makes it sting more. How do I go to school today now? If I won't go the kids will bunk school to come find me, which means them meeting my Dad. NO. I WILL ATTEND SCHOOL TODAY. I CAN'T LET THEM MEET MY DAD.

I drag myself out of the bed bearing the stingy pain and I applied some makeup to the scars which could be seen. I swear I can be a makeup artist I am just so great at it now lol. 

I get up and went to shower. After the shower I wear an oversized T-shirt and a hoodie paired with skinny jeans. I let my hair free. 

I get out of my house and as usual I see Ken waiting for me. I walked towards him and he waved at me and gave me a signal to run.

I ran towards him and he said, "Taekwoonieeee! I need to use your Washroom! Please?"

"Umm...sure....umm please don't make noise as my dad is sleeping....." I said.

"Fine." He said.

I take him with me inside the house and directed him towards the washroom in my room.

"Taekwoonieee go wait outside I'll come!" Ken said.

"No....I can't leave you here alone. I'll wait here" I said.

"Aigooo I am not a kid! I won't make noise I promise!" He said and made a puppy face.\

"Fine. Be quick and don't wake up my dad." I said and walked out.

 **《Ken** **'s POV》**    

As soon as Taekwoon walked out i took out those spy cameras out of my pockets. These are super expensive and give HD quality output and also have a feature of HQ audio recording.

I look up for appropriate places to hide them. I quickly put one in a flower vase, one in the living room shelf and one in the hallway. Thank God he doesn't have servants or it'd have been quite harder for me to put them.

I run out of his house and walk towards him. We both get inside the car and drive off to school.

**(This is how Ken's car looks like: )**

While on the way, I said to Taekwoon, "Hey Taekwoonie open that box kept in fromy of you on the dashboard!"

"What's it Ken?" He said.

"Just open it, I got a gift for you!" I said.

He opened it and gasps at seeing it. I got him a diamond embedded necklace. Actually, it's a spy necklace. I gave him to spy on his dad. 

**_(The necklace looks something like this. Just it has diamonds)_ **

"Ken you didn't have to get such an expensive gift for me!" He said.

"I guess you don't like me anymore..." I sulked.

"Fine fine damn you are so......" He said.

"Yayyyyyyyyy" I exclaimed.

"Pfffft" said Leo.

 **《Le** **o's POV》**    

We finally reached school. Everyone was outside waiting or us. Well by everyone I meant the kids of our group haha. Anyways I noticed they're being nicer to me today? Specially Hongbin. Mostly Hongbin is always sassy but he is just being too obedient today.

Also, N got me a keychain. It had hamster on it.

"N....You didn't need to do this..." I said.

"Geez Taekwoon! I always give keychains to my new friends! You're my friend, no, best friend! You deserve one!" N said.

"Fine......Why Hamster tho?" I asked.

"Because you are our precious hamster kyuuu~~" He said.

"What even!" I said and rolled my eyes.

We had a boring day at school again. Just the only important thing was our tests are from next week.

Ken dropped me at my home and I see my dad is back. I hope he is drunk and probably sleeping now.

I entered my house and was greeted with a slap. WOW THERE YOU GO!

"YAHHH WHY ARE YOU SO LATE? GO FREAKING TO YOUR ROOM AND START STUDYING AND GET GOOD MARKS SO THAT I AM NOT EMBARRESSED IN FRONT OF OTHER MINISTERS! GO! I AM MOT TAKING ANY CLASSES TILL YOUR TESTS BUT IF YOU FAIL THEN......." He yelled.

"Yes......" I mumbled and walked towards my room.

I take out my stuffs and put on my desk to start studying. My desk is a bit smaller and shabby but I love it since my mom gave it to me. 

I started studying. My dad kept coming to check whether I am studying or not. I swear he has an urge to take my class and  he wants to see me beg but just for the sake of his pride he let me study. Eventhough, I don't like tests and exams, I love it now just because I get some time to be relieved.

He sent in some cup ramyun while I was studying. Oh, actually it's dinner time that's why he sent it. I just had a funny thought that he got calmer lol. That's never gonna happen in a million years lol.

I kept studying till late night and dozed off on the desk. I was woken up by a slap. 

"YOU LITTLE SHIT YOU FREAKING SLEPT WHEN I WAS NOT HERE? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STUDY ALL NIGHT!" He roared.

"I have completed studying anyway..." I mumbled.

"NOW GET READY TO GO TO SCHOOL AND IF YOU FAIL YOU'RE....." He roared.

"Yes......." I said and went to my school to give test.

A week passed by. All of us couldn't talk well due to studying and stuff. Finally tests are over. I sighed in relief. Oh wait, tests over means my dad's "classes" will continue again. I am again done....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter folks! ❤ :* I hope you all like it ❤ Also I am gonna write a Neo ff inspired from the drama "My Love from the Stars". What you guys think? Would you all read? Also what all VIXX otps you want me to write for? Please comment ❤ XOXO


	20. It's Time!

**_Recap:_**   

_I kept studying till late night and dozed off on the desk. I was woken up by a slap._

_"YOU LITTLE SHIT YOU FREAKING SLEPT WHEN I WAS NOT HERE? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STUDY ALL NIGHT!" He roared._

_"I have completed studying anyway..." I mumbled._

_"NOW GET READY TO GO TO SCHOOL AND IF YOU FAIL YOU'RE....." He roared._

_"Yes......." I said and went to my school to give test._

_A week passed by. All of us couldn't talk well due to studying and stuff. Finally tests are over. I sighed in relief. Oh wait, tests over means my dad's "classes" will continue again. I am again done...._

**☆☆☆☆☆☆**

**《Le** **o's POV》**

I reached home from school to find my dad's car parked outside. Oh well, my tests are over so yeah you know what's gonna happen.

I get inside my house and I find my dad has been waiting for me. Well....Of course.

"Finally your tests are over! Let's continue our classes" He said. Oh well, told you.

He took out his belt again and started hitting me. I swear since the last time he used belt he found it gave me more pain than the previous "stationery" so he just started using the belt.

He kept hitting me until he was tired and the same process was repeated. Me cleaning the mess after getting hit and dozing off to sleep after that. 

 **《Ken** **'s POV》**   

_Ken: GUYS! TAEKWOON'S DAD HIT HIM AGAIN TODAY WTF I WASN'T AT HOME WHEN IT HAPPENED I'M SO MAD_

_N: WHAT?????  WHAT DID HE DO???????_

_Ravi: AGAIN? IS HE A MONSTER?_

_Hyuk: WHAT THE_

_Hongbin: SSI***_

_Ken: SO MY CAMERAS HAVE RECORDED EVERYTHING....SHOULD WE HAND IT TO THE POLICE?_

_N: WHAT CAMERAS???_

_Ken: I secretly installed some UHD cameras with vibration correction and audio recording facility..._

_Ravi: WOWOWOWO MR. CHAEBOL_

_Hongbin: I'M-_

_Hyuk: SHOOK_

_N: Well....Ofcourse but we just have to catch his dad red handed._

_Ken: Leave it up to me ;)_

_Ravi: Well, Mr. Chaebol got solutions to every problem._

_Ken: Pfft do I need to reveal what you and N were doing in the abandoned Canteen building that day_

_N: THAT WAS NOT US!_

_Hyuk: Freaking Perverts..._

_N: Mr. Han, please.... you're the most perverted here...._

_Hyuk: How? I am the most innocent here eomma_

_N: Please....since the day you and Hongbin got together you both keep sucking each other's mouths anytime anywhere.._

_Hyuk: THAT'S NOT TRUE OMG STOP SLANDERING ME_

_N: THAT'S NOT SLANDERING THAT'S A FACT_

_Ken: Let it go guys! Saving Taekwoon is more important than finding who is the most perverted one..._

_N: Hyuk started...._

_Hyuk: I was just calling you what you're lol_

_N: YOU'RE DEAD THE NEXT TIME WE MEET :/_

_Ken: END IT ALREADY!!!!_

_N: Ok_

_Hyuk: Ok_

Since, I had those cameras connected to my laptop through wireless I can easily get them videos without going there. 

I copied all those videos and copied them to two pendrives. Me and N hyung will go and hand it over to the Police tomorrow as well as one to the news channels as well. Our so called leaders are like this, this is such a matter of shame.

 **《Le** **o's POV》**  

I wake up at 2AM because I couldn't sleep well. Since the day, me and Ken started dating, I have found how well-dressed Ken is everytime he meets me and loos too handsome to handle and there's me who looks so ugly with these longer broom like hair and scars all over my body. Do I even deserve Ken? I always ask myself this question.

I open my gallery and look at some selcas we took. He looks so good in every selca he took and I always look like I am being forced to take one. I think I don't deserve Ken. I am too ugly for him.

I went to my desk and started reading a book, "Miles to Go" to divert my thoughts. I always get negative thoughts when I get hit. I still do believe I don't deserve Ken but I do know that I can't live without him. He gives me that happiness which I hadn't experienced since I was young.

I dozed off again reading the book. I swear even if I am not sleepy, I'll doze off if I start reading books. It's my hidden talent.

My alarm goes off and I wake up. What? It's Sunday! Why did I even set an alarm for Sunday. I suddenly notice the necklace Ken gave me yesterday. Now when I see it carefully, it is so well carved and the diamonds are embedded so professionally into it. OMG there's a small " **J ❤ T** " embedded. I got into tears. This is so overwhelming. He really likes me that much. I am too lucky to have him because a perfect guy like him could've got any handsome guy for him but he chose me. I really am lucky.

Suddenly my phone goes off. It was Ken.

"TAEKWOONIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING TODAY?"

"I don't know... probably gonna stay at home and watch dramas..."

"Eyyy lazy ass come over to my place! N and others are also coming over!"

"Umm... I don't want to spoil all your fun...."

"Pfft stop this and come over! I need you here in 1 hour! Also wear something great! We'll have some photos today."

"Okay...."

And I hung up.

"Wear something great" is what I think I can't do because most of my clothes are just hoodies and tees. Should I wear the newest one?

I shuffle my wardrobe and take out the newest hoodie and tee I had and paired it with my skinny jeans. I hope he likes it.

I get out of my house and see a car parked outside. But it doesn't look like my dad's?

"Good Morning Sir! Master Ken sent me to pick you up! Please get inside." said the driver.

"Ah.. Okay thanks..." I mumbled.

I got into the car and the driver drove us to Ken's house. We had lots of fun. We played differnt games, N and Hyuk had a cat fight about who is the most perverted and then we ate the yummy lunch Ken's mom made for us. We had such a great day.

_ (I know I skipped some of the happenings but it wasn't necessary much so I just skipped it so that the story doesn't seem draggy) _

I reach my home and see my dad's car parked outside. I don't think he will hit me today as he is mostly sleeping all day during Sundays.

I get inside my house and I see my dad was waiting for me. He looked to furious.

"WELL, LOOK WHO IS BACK FROM HIS FRIEND'S HOUSE! FRIEND? MY FOOT! I SENT YOU TO SCHOOL TO STUDY, NOT TO MAKE FRIENDS! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT TODAY!" He growled.

"I am sorry dad... I...I...will not d...do.. this from next time..." I begged.

"THERE'S NO NEXT TIME!" He growled and threw me to the "classroom".

 **《Ken** **'s POV》**  

I was monitoring the cameras when I saw in one of those that Taekwoon is being scolded. I turned on the audio and was shocked to find what is gonna happen.

_Ken: GUYS! IT'S TIME! GET READY AND MEET ME OUTSIDE TAEKWOON'S HOUSE!_

_All: Okay!_

I dialled Mr. Smith's number who is a Police Superintendent and notified him. I also called Mr. Park who works in MSG News. I am going all out today. Taekwoon, I'll save you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Ken in action! I hope you all like this! Please vote and comment! ☆☆☆☆☆☆ <3 XOXO


	21. Makeover

_** Recap: ** _

_I get inside his house and he handed me some water since I was short on breath due to running._

_"So what do you need my help with?" N asked._

_"Umm....Ken wants me to go to a date with me....but I don't feel confident...umm like you know he is so handsome and I am just so ugly...." I mumbled._

_"Aigoooo....You're not ugly! But yeah I can give you a little makeover! But you have to trust me on that okay? I hope my makeover will boost your confidence!" N said._

_"Umm....fine.....Okay...." I mumbled._

_"Good! Let's start!" N said._

**☆☆☆☆☆☆**

**《Leo** **'s POV》**  

N started his work. He literally cut my hair so short that I was so scared of how I look now. I might look more uglier now. Did I make a  mistake by asking N to help me?

"Hakyeonah.... I feel like I look uglier... leave it" I said.

"Yahhhh Taekwoonah! Don't you trust hyung? That's so mean of you! And for your information your handsomness has increased thousand folds okay? Trust this hyung!" N said.

"But....." I was cut off by N saying, "Shh... don't disturb me! Let me do my work!" 

"Fine...." I scoffed.

N cut my hair, and got me a new colour for my hair. I swear I never coloured my hair and this was my first experience and it was kinda weird but also fascinating at the same time. He didn't even let me see how I looked.

He then styled my hair and and sprayed hair gel on it to keep it in its place. The spray felt so weird at first but I kinda got used to it after a moment.

He then trimmed my eyebrows, removed them little facial hair. He also applied some make up on my face and again those make up stuff felt so weird. Specially the weird smell that pierced through my nose ugh. But N didn't even let me move. He literally warned me that if I move he will tie me to the chair.

After all the stuff he then took me  shopping. And I swear to God wherever there was a mirror N blocked it. Gosh so childish. 

He took me inside a very huge shop. Gosh  it was too huge. The clothes must be so expensive here.He took out a black shirt and held it against me,contemplated for a few seconds  and handed it to me. He then brought a white coat and black trousers. He also brought a white bow tie. He asked the attendant to check the sizes if they would fit me as he didn't want me to go into the Trial room as there are mirrors! CHILDISH!

He paid for the clothes. I told him that I will pay but he just made such a hurt face that I had to back off. He is so childish. We then took our clothes and went to a footwear shop. He then picked the most expensive shoes to match the outfit. I again tried to pay but HE IS SO CHILDISH ugh he didn't let me!

He then brought me back to my house.

'Taekwoonah remove all your clothes except your boxers!" He said.

"WHAT WHY???" I asked.

"Just do it! Listen to what hyung says!" He growled.

"Fine...." I said.

I removed all my clothes except my boxers and stood in front of him. He took out some kinda lotion and started applying it on my scars. It stinged but he said that it'd let it heal sooner and the marks will be gone sooner. I believed him anyway.

He applied the lotion everywhere he could find the scars and let it dry. He then asked me to go and take a shower so that he can finally style my hair. Well N being N, took out all of the mirrors in the washroom.CHILDISH.

I finally went inside the shower after he was done removing the mirrors and I swear to God my washroom felt so weird without mirrors but ugh whatever. I quickly take a shower and use the shampoo and conditioner N asked me to use. Where did he even get all these shampoos and cosmetics? Did he rob a cosmetic shop or what lmao.

Just after I came out of the shower N pulled me and started blow drying my hair and I swear to God he didn't even let me do anything. After blow drying, he handed me the clothes we bought and helped me wear it. 

After wearing all the stuffs he bought for me, and pushed me into a chair and started styling my hair. He combed them, sprayed some hair gel again and sprayed some hair perfume on it. 

He then brought me in front of a mirror and my jaw dropped at how I looked.

I liked how I looked. I never thought I would look good. My self esteem just boosted so high like it has never before. I hope Ken likes how I look.

Suddenly my phone started ringing and I saw its Ken. Its the time of our date. I screamed internally. I picked up the call,

_"Hey  Taekwoonieee~ are you ready??"_

_"Ye....Ye....Yes I am....."_

_"I am waiting for you outside! Come out lets go!"_

_"Yeah I am coming now..."_

_"Love you..."_

_"Love you too Jaehwannah~"_

I hung up. I was about to get out when N blocked my way.

"Wait! Let me first do something!" He said.

He ran out and came back soon. I went out and saw Ken was blindfolded. LOL this must surely be N's thing.

"Ken! Now remove that blindfold!" N said.

Ken removed the blindfold and his eyes went wide looking at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! <3 Will Ken like Leo's makeover? Stay tuned! Also a news! This fanfic will end soon :* XOXO


	22. Happily Ever After

**_Recap:_**   

_He ran out and came back soon. I went out and saw Ken was blindfolded. LOL this must surely be N's thing._

_"Ken! Now remove that blindfold!" N said._

_Ken removed the blindfold and his eyes went wide looking at me._

**☆☆☆☆☆☆**   

 **《Leo** **'s POV》**    

"W....W...WHAT.....T.....T.....TAEKWOONIE........OH MY GOD......YOU  LOOK SO GOOD!!!" Ken said.

"Yes Jaehwan that's your Taekwoonie! Now go for you date! You both are late already!!" N said.

"But...But OMG I-" Ken was cut off by N who pushed Ken inside the car and then pushed me inside to and asked Ken to drive off to our date.

"Fine fine I am driving!!" Ken said and drove off.

There was an awkward silence between us for some time which I didn't like so I tried to talk.

"Ummm....Ken........I........" I was cut off by Ken who suddenly stopped the car and attached his lips to mine.

He pulled back and said, "I love how much effort you put for today's date, it shows me you love me back alot too..."

"Uh? I was scared thinking if you found me ugly and left......" I mumbled.

"UGLY? ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU LOOK FREAKING HANDSOME! WHEN I SAW YOU LIKE THIS MY HEART BEAT SO FAST THAT I WAS ABOUT TO FAINT!" Ken yelled.

"R....R...Really? I look good to you? Damn I am relieved! I was scared to trust N on this though... He always jokes with us and I was scared if he was joking this time too...." I said.

"Haha I see... He jokes alot but if you trust him on something he will surely try to not let you down...that's why we call him eomma hehe" Ken said.

"Glad....I just trust him alot now..." I said.

"Okay since we are near our venue wear this blindfold...." Ken said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Pleaseee Just wear it Taekwoonieeee.." Ken said while making a puppy face.

"Fine..." I said.

I wore the blindfold and then Ken drove off. After some time he stopped and I was about to remove the blindfold but he didn't let me and took my hand and took me somewhere.

When we reached he removed the blindfold and I was stunned at the sight. It was abeach and our chairs and tables were made out of sand and decorated. It looked stunning.

"OMG Ken this looks so expensive! You didn't have to spend this much for a date!" I said.

"Aish Taekwoonie! Lets not talk about money and enjoy our date!" Ken said and winked at me.

He then took my hand and carefully let me get seated and then sat himself.

"Here's your wine Sir!" Hyuk said.

"Wait! Why is Hyuk here???" I asked.

"Well he respects you so much that when he heard that I'm taking you to a date he wanted to help me arrange one! This place was Hyuk's idea. I am thankful to him. He even asked to serve us." Ken said.

"Really?" I was so moved that I got up and hugged Hyuk.

"Okay hyungs! I'll serve the food now! Have your meal deliciously!" Hyuk said.

He then served us dinner and went. After dinner we got up from the place and Ken said, "Well after dinner we should have some dessert right? But before that I have one more thing for you!"

Ken again put blindfold on me and took me somewhere. After we reached he removed my blindfold. I was stunned at the sight again. It was a beautifully decorated place.

Suddenly something lit up. It had "WILL YOU MARRY ME?" written and Ken came out holding a ring.

"Jung Taekwoon, will you marry me?" Ken asked.

"Y....Y....Yes....I....I will Jaehwanna!!!" I said while in tears and Ken put the ring on my finger and hugged me tightly.

"I Love you so much Taekwoonie!!" Ken said.

"I Love you too Jaehwanna!!" I said.

And then Ken attached his lips to mine.

 **《4 Years Later** **》**   

It's finally the day. The day Taekwoon and Jaehwan dreamt of. The day they marry. Yes. Eventhough Ken proposed Leo 4 years back but the were still studying and they wanted to complete their studies before marrying.

"Hakyeonah~ I can't do this I am scared if something goes wrong?" Leo said.

'Aigoooo uri Leo!! Don't worry everything will be fine!" N said hugging Leo and tapping his back.

"Mr. Jung the groom is ready please come to take the vows." A man said.

"Ah...yes..." Leo said.

"Uri Leo Hwaiting!" N said.

"Thank you!" Leo replied.

I finally got out of the room and N helped me walk to the pedestal. The venue was beautiful. It was a beach wedding and it was so beautifully organised that I felt all this was a dream.

As I entered, roses were thrown and Ken was there waiting for me at the pedestal. He looked too beautiful.

As I stood facing each other and exchanged our vows.

_"I take you to be my partner for life,_

_I promise above all else to live in truth with you_

_And to communicate fully and fearlessly,_

_I give you my hand and my heart_

_As a sanctuary of warmth and peace_

_And pledge my love, devotion, faith and honor_

_As I join my life to yours."_  

"Mr. Jung Taekwoon do you take Mr. Lee Jaehwan as your husband?" The Priest asked.

"Yes I do."

"Mr. Lee Jaehwan do you take Mr.Jung Taekwoon as your husband?"

"Yes I do."

"You can now put rings on your partner and then kiss." The priest said.

We put rings and then attached our lips to each other. 

"I declare now that now Mr. Jung Taekwoon and Mr. Lee Jaehwan are married!" The priest said.

The whole venue applauded. 

"I Love you Taekwoonie!"

"I Love you Jaehwanna~!"

_**\-------------------------------------THE END-------------------------------------** _

_**Epilogue:** _

N & Ravi: They both got married and N opened up an International Dance school and Ravi opened up his own Production team "Groov1n". They adopted a daughter and Ravi named her "Hyuna" and after that they adopted a son and N named him "Taekhwan".

Hyuk & Hongbin: They both got married 2 years after Keo's and due to their good looks they got modelling contracts and became the most famous models ever. No one cared about their sexuality. Their looks made everyone go crazy. They also adopted a son and named him "Minhyuk".

And for Keo, they adopted a son and named him "Jaemin" and a daughter and name her "Mimi".

And all the three couples lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Love Heals ended. I hope you all liked my first fanfic ever. Please look forward to my upcoming Hyungwonho fanfic "Under the Hills". ILY ALL <3 XOXO :*


End file.
